Black
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Bleach GrimmjowOCUlquiorra] Black at the corner of her lips. The color of his hair. The color of his smile. The color of her heart. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue: Black

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! But I wish it did... **

**This is my FIRST Bleach fic... DON'T KILLZ ME! Dx**

NOTE: OC speaks in kansai-ben dialect

* * *

**Black**

Prologue: **Black**

She had painted the corner of her lips so that she remembered that day. It was **black** – the color of her intensions.

The vicious things they had said to her ringed so loudly in her ears, it was deafening. The whole trial repeated constantly, over and over again in her mind – she could never block it out.

_"You have committed what no Shinigami has ever done before! _Omai-omai!_"_

She bit her lip, remembering what the judge had told her nearly ten minutes ago:

_"You will leave the Soul Society… and __never__ return – __never__. For as long as I live and as long as you… remain an abomination with that _act_ you did. That vile and atrocious act…" _There were probably more demeaning things about her that the judge said, but she had blocked it out.

All of her possessions were not packed in a quaint black bag now slung over her shoulder.

She looked back – this was her home. She had barely remembered her past life on the earth, she had been told that she had come to the Soul Society as a baby. (Which meant that she had died very young in the real world) She certainly did _not_ want to go back. What would they say to her? Would they _know_ that she didn't belong there? She certainly did not hope so.

Tears streamed down her cheek. She let them dribble into her open mouth, "_Karai-na._" (Salty.)

A part of her was doubting why she had done so in the first place. For the past three hours she had told herself over and over again this question: why?

She had told herself it was for power. Really? She was already the third seat of her squad, certainly that showed that she had it. So what was it?

She looked up at the four men who were escorting her to the gate. Amongst them was her captain.

"_Taicho_!" her voice was strangled and dry – she did not sound like herself.

He looked at the sky, "Remekia, we shall see each other… some day."

"_Taicho_!" She was shoved rather roughly out of the gate.

All she saw now was **black**.

Why did she become a hollow?

A dark voice at the back of her mind chuckled darkly and spat at her, "_Because your soul…is __**black.**__"

* * *

_

**Dx It sucked didn't it... (dies)**


	2. 1: Conquistadors

**I ASSURE you I know that the title is corney... I know. Just read on and enjoy yourselves.

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 1: Conquistadors

Remekia woke up, "_Nanda_?" She yawned, "_Yume ka_?"

A small freckled blond girl with pigtails and a sharp tooth jetting from her mouth stood over her, "_Na? _Remekia_? Omai, na_?" (Oh? Remekia? You 'k?)

Remekia swore, "_Cho_." She lazily got up and yawned. (Very.)

Hiyori scowled as Remekia stretched and cracked various parts of her body, "Hn."

Remekia slowly traveled over to where her clothes were kept and slowly put them on.

Chills suddenly went up Remekia's back; she turned to Hiyori who said, "Sense that?"

Remekia pulled on her fishnet top, "_Mm, omai_?"

Hiyori cracked her neck, "_Mm. Sugoi na_?" She threw Remekia a serious look, "You _do_ know what this means, _na_?"

Remekia buttoned a long turquoise dress with long magenta buttons, "_Wakate-na_." She pulled on long striped purple and teal socks and matching purple and teal fingerless gloves. She pulled her long magenta-brown hair into a high ponytail near her ears.

Hiyori made a disgusted face, "Such a girly-girl. Pfh, _kisama-yaru_!"

Remekia put on her turquoise eye shadow and **black** corner lipstick, "_Hn, zannen_."

When she finished, Hiyori dragged her by her arms out of her room and down a large flight of stairs, "_Ikuze, _Remekia."

Remekia sighed, "Fine, chibi-no-Hiyori-ya."

Hiyori exploded with anger, "_URUSAI!! KISAMA-YARU_!"

Remekia rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Filth, _ne_?" 

"…"

"Tsh, at least _say_ something so I know you're _alive_, Ulquiorra."

"_Hn, ikuzo_, Grimmjow."

"Tsh," Grimmjow spat into the air, "_Zannen-dayo_."

* * *

Remekia sighed, "I'm goin', Hiyori. Get ova it." 

Hiyori frowned, "_De_-"

Remekia turned on her magenta shoes, "Ya don't have enough experience to go up against them. Besides, I'm not gonna fight them 'less I have to. I'll be fine."

Hiyori swore, "_Kisama-yaru_! Don't be such an _aho_, Remekia! Don't blame me if ya die!" (Idiot.)

Remekia smirked, "I'm not _tha'_ weak, Hiyori. Remember, I'm the oldest Vaizard here, so stop bossin' me around like you know sumthin' I don't, Hiyori." She suddenly appeared in front of her and flicked her on the forehead with her index finger, smirking down at her, "Hiyori-no-chibi-ya."

Hiyori swore, turning away and rubbing her forehead. She said to no one in particular, sounding very distant and far away, "Just… don't get killed, _na_?"

Remekia started to walk away, "_Wakata_."

* * *

Remekia walked around Karakura town. It was too quiet for her taste. She looked around her and saw…dead bodies everywhere. It was an absolute mess – blood on the windows, bodies thrown this way and that, blood oozing out from bodies onto the floor. She carefully jumped around so she wouldn't get blood on her shoes. 

She squatted down and looked at the body of a little girl – she was killed just right now.

Remekia swore when she felt two strong reiatsus come her way. She hid behind a building and watched two figures come from the distance. They both had white jackets and hakamas with a **black** sash. The two of them looked just like normal people… if you don't count the weird holes in abnormal places and pieces of hollow masks on their faces.

'Arrancar,' Remekia thought. 'But why are there two?'

"Ulquiorra… I think we got a survivor," one said.

Remekia swore, '_Kuso_!' She narrowly missed a _cero_ to the stomach. She slid backward, panting slightly.

The Arrancar fired another _cero_, she took a step back using _shunpo, _avoiding the _cero._

"A Shinigami _ka_?" The Arrancar had light blue hair and piercing _dark_ blue eyes that were complemented by mysterious green-blue marks under his eyes. His grin was of that of a skeleton and the jaw-remains of his mask didn't help either. He let out a malicious dry laugh, "Ya don't look much like a Shinigami."

The other merely nodded, "Don't underestimate her, Grimmjow." He had dark black hair and melancholic green eyes. Underneath them were thin green lines that gave the impression that he was crying. His skin was a pale white that glowed in the sunlight. He frowned at her, "Hurry up Grimmjow, we don't have all day."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "_Wakateru-dayo_, I just want to have some fun."

Remekia sighed, 'Maybe I should've listened to Hiyori… this might take a while.'

The blue haired Arrancar, apparently named Grimmjow, put his hands on his hips, "Where's your _zanpakto_, Shinnigami? Aren't ya gonna use it?"

Remekia smirked, "I _never_ use it."

Grimmjow was confused, "Hm?"

With a flash, Remekia was behind him. She kicked him in the back, sending him flying.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, 'Strange, I never saw her move until she appeared behind Grimmjow's back. Her _junpo_ skills are very well mastered.'

Remekia walked slowly towards him. She said in a taunting sing-song voice, "Told ya!"

Grimmjow spat at her, "_Teme!_ You'll pay for that!"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warned.

Grimmjow unsheathed his _zanpakto, _only to find Remekia standing on it, grinning, "Yo!" To his utter disgust, she cart wheeled onto his sheath, then, while back flipping off of the sword, kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying upwards into the sky.

Remekia then appeared above him and kicked him down in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

Remekia landed gracefully, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hmph, I didn't even use _shikai_ yet, hm."

Ulquiorra looked at her, "_Omai_?"

"Hm?" She turned around to face him and said in a very bored town, "_Na_?"

"What _are_ you?" Ulquiorra asked. He bitterly thought, 'She's toying with Grimmjow – a member of the _Espada_! – with just her… _feet_! How disgraceful.'

Grimmjow slowly got up.

"If I did, would ya believe me?" She smirked, "Fine. I'll tell ya."

Teal reiatsus swirled and flowed around her violently, damaging buildings and making cars fly up and out. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had to put their arms in front of their hands to block the pressure.

Ulquiorra looked at her very carefully, 'What strong _reiatsu_! It's as strong as – no even stronger! – than a _taicho's_.'

Then, something happened that none of them would have ever guessed –a mask appeared on the right side of her head. Remekia said to them, "_Boku wa, vaizard-ya_."

Ulquiorra looked at the mask – it was all coming together now. The mask had two horns, one curving upwards, the other curving down. One side of the mask resembled "happy", the other "sad".

'This explains her strength,' he thought. 'I wonder if…'

"Grimmjow! We're leaving!" Ulquiorra suddenly announced.

Grimmjow was confused, "_NANI?!_-" He suddenly understood, "_Wakateru-yo_."

Ulquiorra moved his hand, the sky ripping apart to review a **black** void, "_Sayonara, vaizard_. We'll meet again, very soon."

Remekia scowled as they disappeared, '_Kuso_.'

* * *

Ulquiorra had told about the Vaizard girl to Aizen who immediately told Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to go back and fetch her. He told them not to take her by force, but to merely _persuade_ her to come over to their side. If they forced her, she would probably play as a double agent for the Vaizard side, but if they _persuaded_ her… it would do wonders. 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked around Karakura town once again.

"Getting a little nostalgic, _ne_?" Grimmjow let out a malicious laugh.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "_Ikuzo_."

Grimmjow snarled, "You _never_ loosen up, do you?"

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's retort, "Hn."

* * *

The Arrancar found Remekia on top of a building looking out over the town. 

"Ho?" She turned to face them. "I thought when ya meant 'we'll meet again, very soon' as a rhetorical saying, I didn't think ya would _really_ be back so soon." She walked towards them, "_Doshite ka_?"

Ulquiorra looked straight into her eyes, "How would you like to join us?"

Remekia put her hand underneath her chin, "Join-_omai wa_?" She sighed, walking around in a large circle.

Ulquiorra let her take her time. He would do exactly what 'Aizen-sama' told him to. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was getting very impatient. Tapping his foot rudely and clenching and unclenching his fists, 'How fuckin' _long_ is this gonna take!'

Remekia thought and thought and thought until her brain could not think anymore, 'If I go _do _with them… I would be turning on my comrades, who'll be the first to go after me. If I _don't_ go with them… they'll probably kill me or sumthin'. If I _do_ go… I _may_ be able to get stronger; there's not that much I can do as a Vaizard anymore: I've defeated my hollow and I've mastered all the skills that come with it… there's nothing else I can do.'

She bit her lip, '_Demo_… will it be worth it? I've already committed a taboo-like offense; do I have it in me to do it again?'

'_But your soul is __**black,**__ remember? We went over this already.'_ The dark voice inside of her said.

She swore, 'I don't _need_ your help. I can decide this on my own.'

_'_So ka? _Then why don't you answer the poor depressed Arrancar boy's question already and get it over with? Or are you… afraid?'_

She swore again, 'NO! What the _fuck_ do you want anyway?'

'_I want what you want… power. Going with Aizen will give you more of it. Go, we'll both be happy and maybe…just maybe… I won't bother you again.'_

She rolled her eyes, 'Even though I've dominated you, why don't you remain quiet and obedient?'

The dark voice laughed, '_Just answer him already.'_

Remekia turned to face Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "I've made my decision."

Ulquiorra nodded, "And that is…?"

"I want… to go with you."

Grimmjow smirked at her, "Good choice."

Ulquiorra reached out his hand, "_Koi_." He ripped open the space in front of him using _Garganta_. The three of them stepped inside and where gone.

'Is this _really_ the _right_ choice?'

* * *

**Do Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seem OOC? If they do... I'm sorry, this is my first time writing about them. Sorry.**


	3. 2: New Name

**LIK HOMG MY CHAPTER NAMES ARE IN SPANISH! o I UBERLY PWN JOO ASSES NOWZ.**

**Black**

Chapter 2: _Nuevo Nombre_

New Name

* * *

"What made you come with us, vaizard?" Ulquiorra asked as they walked through a narrow **black** hallway that would lead them to Hueco Mundo. 

"None of your business and for future references, call me Remekia."

Ulquiorra nodded, "_Wakarimashite_… Remekia." Her name sounded foreign and odd on his tongue.

The three of them continued to trudge through the passage.

Remekia sighed, "But if you _really_ must know… I'm bored."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Bored?"

Grimmjow groaned, "I know how _that_ feels."

Ulquiorra threw him a silencing death-glare – Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra, but reluctantly obeyed.

Remekia continued, "_Ee_, bored. I've already defeated my hollow and mastered my skills… so there's nothing left for me to accomplish. I've just been wasting my time in the real world for a hundred years or so just watching and sparing with the other vaizard and silently watching the Seireitei's affairs."

Grimmjow stopped, "So… you're… _at least_ 100?"

Remekia made a face, "_Soshite ka_?" She stopped, putting her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the right. "What of it?"

Grimmjow shivered, "_Betsu ni._" He picked up his walking speed and left them behind in the dust.

Remekia continued walking and looked at Ulquiorra, "_Nande ya nen_?" (What the hell?)

Ulquiorra gave her an 'I'd-rather-not-talk-about-it' awkward gaze, followed by an uncomfortable cough. He motioned silently for them to keep going.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, our guest has arrived," Ulquiorra announced as he walked up to Aizen, sitting atop his throne of superiority. 

Aizen smiled down at him, "Oh? Let me see him… or her."

Remekia stepped into Aizen's view, she looked up at him and noted his changed appearance: he did not wear the trademark glasses that he once wore, nor was his hair in his face. She could see (now) cruel brown eyes looking down at her and brown hair swept back. He also was not wearing a shinigami _taicho haori_ but instead wore an outfit similar to Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's… except different.

Aizen's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, "Re-me-kia? It's been a long time since I've seen that face. A _very _long time. Has it been 200 years already?"

Grimmjow shivered again, 'So she's _more_ than 200 years old now? _FUCK!' _He resisted the very, very, strong urge to gag.

Remekia smiled, "_Wakata na_." She looked to his left to find Gin, her face lit up, "Gin-han!" (-han is -san in kansai-ben.)

Gin looked up, "Ho? Remekia? _Sashiburi da na, ne?_ I always knew you would come."

Grimmjow leaned up against a pillar, 'She seems to know almost everyone here… how hunky-dory.'

"Ulquiorra, please show Remekia to her room. Give her an Espada-rank room, _kudasai."_

Ulquiorra hesitated, "_Wa-karimashite_, Aizen-sama."

"_Soshite_, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow lazily lifted up his head to meet Aizen's gaze, "_Na_?"

"Treat our precious Remekia kindly, _ne?_"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and spit, swaggering off to the door, "_Zannen dayo_."

* * *

Ulquiorra's footsteps echoed through the halls as he brought Remekia to her room. 

He opened a large obsidian black room and stepped aside for her to enter. It was… nice looking. Everything in her room was black: the bed, the walls, the chairs, and the floors.

Remekia smiled looking at herself reflect off of the surface of the ground, Ulquiorra snapped her out of her seldom euphoric mood.

"This is where you'll say. Aizen-sama usually serves dinner around 7:00 sharp – don't be late." He then pointed to a pile of clothes on the bed, "_Those_ will be the new clothes you will wear, so take off that pitiful _human_ clothing and put it on."

Remekia sighed, "_Honnara_…" (In that case…)

Ulquiorra turned politely around and waited for Remekia to change into her clothing. To his surprise, he heard a slashing noise. He immediately turned around to see that Remekia had made her Arrancar top into a halter-like top with no sleeves.

"_Gomen_, I don't really work well with sleeves… they get in the way with my flipping and what not."

He nodded, seeing from her fight with Grimmjow that she was very acrobatic, excess loose clothing would just get in the way and weigh her down, "If you wish, there are other things in that dresser over there." He pointed to a smooth dresser in the corner of the room.

Remekia pivoted on her foot and looked around in a drawer to find a pair of long fingerless gloves (made of the same material) and put them on. She smirked when she found that they came up to her shoulder.

She rotated her arms and did a flip to see if she liked the feel of it, "I like it. Look's better than my usual outfit anyway."

Ulquiorra nodded again, "You looked horrendous."

Remekia swished around, "Really?" She put her finger under her chin, "Hmmm… maybe Hiyori _is_ right 'bout some things."

Grimmjow walked into the room casually, "Tch, there a party goin' on in here or sumthin'? How come _I_ wasn't invited, _ne_, Ulquiorra?" He smirked wickedly at them.

Grimmjow's smirk caused Ulquiorra to roll his eyes, "It's _not_ a party. I was just following Aizen-sama's orders and bringing Remekia to her room." He turned to Remekia and bowed his head, "_Sumimasen,_ Remekia-san, if you'll excuse me." Ulquiorra then walked out of the room.

Grimmjow spit in Ulquiorra's direction, but missed. He let out an aggravated sigh. Grimmjow turned and looked Remekia up and down, licking his lips, "Ya look nice, better than in that other outfit."

Remekia decided to dismiss the lip-licking and let out a frustrated sigh, "First Ulquiorra and now you! Who _else_ thinks my other outfit looked bad?"

Gin popped in, "Remekia? Aizen would like to see ya. Don't get all alarmed now, he just wants ta have a casual chat." He then popped back out. (AN: xD Can you even do that?)

Remekia snorted, "Casual chat my ass."

Grimmjow's eyebrow went up, "So he was _always_ like that?"

Remekia made a face, "Pretty much."

Grimmjow's curiosity got the better of him, "Oi, did you _know_ that Aizen was like that? I've heard that the other shinigami took it as a surprise."

Remekia folded her arms, "He would always act differently around me and Gin-han so when I got the news from Shinji-han, I wasn't all that surprised."

"_Shinji_-han?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Remekia started to walk out the door, "Other Vaizard, he's not important… anymore." Remekia brushed away her slight feelings of sadness and left for her 'casual chat' with Aizen.

* * *

"Aizen-taicho?" Remekia said. "You… wanted to see me for some reason?" 

Aizen smiled down at her, "Ah, yes, Remekia. I've been thinking about something for a while now."

Remekia stepped closer to him, "And what would that be?"

"I know that the name 'Remekia' gives painful memories to you… being banished from the Seireitei and now turning your back on your friends. I've been thinking… maybe you would like… a new one."

Remekia gasped, "A new name?"

Aizen nodded, "I've named all of my Arrancar and I have the perfect name for you." He handed her a piece of black paper with her name wrote beautifully out in white ink.

"R'mekia Vidalgo?" (Pronounced _Re _(fast)-me-kia Vi-da-ru-go)

Aizen nodded, "Does it please you? I don't want you to have a name you don't want."

R'mekia nodded, "I like it, Aizen-taicho… do you mind if I call you that?"

Aizen shook his head, "_Iie_, R'mekia. You may call me whatever you want."

Aizen cleared his throat, "Now, I have to tell you something… now listen hard and listen well."

* * *

R'mekia nodded, understanding, "_Wakarimashite_, Aizen-taicho." 

R'mekia was to leave with Ulquiorra first thing in the morning to go back to Karakura town and seek help them seek out a one called Kurosaki Ichigo. Then she would gather information about the Quincy – Aizen didn't know the fighting condition of him and was rather curious. He had said to her: "If he is not worth my time, leave him alone… maybe he will become stronger and become an asset to us. If he in fact _is_, then fetch him for me."

"You may now leave, R'mekia," Aizen said softly, waving her away with his hand. "Dinner shall be soon, I don't want you to miss that."

"_Hai_, Aizen-taicho," R'mekia pivoted on her right foot and left.

Gin appeared out of the shadows when R'mekia shut the door, "Ya really put a lot a faith in her, _da_ _ne_?"

Aizen smiled, "I knew we would meet again… I told her that before she was exiled. I was right, _ne_?"

Gin smiled, "_Ee_, happy endings are always the best, _na_?"

Aizen chuckled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

'Dinner' was different between the Arrancar and the Shinigami who happened to live in Hueco Mundo. 

Arrancar did not eat – they devoured souls, so their 'dinner' was much more different then their superiors who would actually eat food.

R'mekia did not find the food particularly wonderful, but it was not nauseatingly disgusting. It was simply 'okay' – she had had better in her lifetime, and she had had worse. The only one thing she liked about dinner was being able to sit with Gin, Aizen, and Tosen.

"R'mekia?" Gin addressed to her.

R'mekia looked up, "Hm?"

Gin pointed to her zanpakto, "So… have you perfected your _bankai_ yet?" He gave her his signature fox-like grin.

R'mekia smirked, "In other words… yes. But it's nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Gin's eyebrows rose as he smirked, "But then again, you've never had an elaborate _shikai _to begin with."

Aizen chuckled, sipping his glass of red wine, "_Ee_, but please do tell us what it does."

R'mekia lay back in her chair looking fondly at her blood red sword _Kitanai_. She affectionately stroked the silver hilt of her sword and silver chain hanging down from it. She swallowed, "_Kitanai Kakimushire_… rips and claws." (Kitanai the Ripper/ Kitanai Rip)

Gin leaned forward, "That's all?"

R'mekia nodded, "Basically, I don't really use it that often though, don't need to."

Aizen looked at her darkly, "Maybe you will for I haven't told you my true objective yet."

R'mekia raised her eyebrow and casually leaned forward, "_Nanda_?" What plan was Aizen scheming now?

"The King's Key is what I desire," Aizen said simply. "But to get the key, I need to find the person who knows where the key is." He smiled, "And we all know who that is, don't we?"

R'mekia swallowed, "_Hai._"

"_Demo_… I have found another way… to create a key. All I need is for 100,000 souls on a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit mile."

"Karakura town," R'mekia said.

Aizen nodded, adding gently, "_Ima_, go to sleep. You have a well planned out day ahead of you with Ulquiorra and Yammy. You will need your rest."

R'mekia bowed, "_Wakarimashite_, Aizen-taicho. _Oyasumi nasai_."

Aizen smiled, "_Oyasumi nasai_, R'mekia."

* * *

**YAYZ.**


	4. 3: Spying

**Don't mah chapter names just kick ass? (And for people who _actually _read 'Eyes Like Fire', I'm going to work on it soon, kay?)

* * *

**

**Black**

Chapter 3: _Espiar_

To spy on

That night, R'mekia did not sleep well at all. She had dreams of Shinji, Hiyori, and all of her other vaizard friends torturing her in her sleep. When she awoke, her body was drenched in a cold sweat.

"_Shimata_," R'mekia held her head with one hand and sighed.

R'mekia put on her new Arrancar outfit and decided to tattoo herself with marks similar to Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's. When she was finished, she had a red diamond under her right eye and a green triangle under her left.

When R'mekia opened the door, she was face-to-face with Ulquiorra who was just about to politely knock and ask her if she was ready.

"…" Ulquiorra was at a loss for words.

R'mekia decided to break the silence, "_Ikuze_, Ulquiorra." She then looked up at a tall Arrancar towering over her with brown skin and weird ridges on his head, "And I assume you are, Yammy, _na_?"

Yammy looked down at her, smirking, "So you're R'mekia, _ne_? There's been talk about the Espada 'bout you."

Ulquiorra stepped harshly on Yammy's toe, "_Urusai_, Yammy. _Ikuzo_."

The three of them walked off, Yammy limping in pain.

* * *

"That him, Ulquiorra?" 

Ulquiorra sighed a heavy annoyed sigh and shook his head, "You need to work on your analytical skills, Yammy."

Yammy sighed, "Tch."

R'mekia sighed walking through the town she sighed as Yammy took out a small wave of pitiful humans with his _gonzui_.

"Ho?" R'mekia looked up. "It seems that we have a survivor, _na_?" She walked towards the trembling tom-boy looking girl and smirking, crouching down next to her. R'mekia smirked and gave her a swift kick to the stomach sending her flying.

"Bye-bye!" She tauntingly said to her and opened her palm, a red ball of energy forming in it.

Yammy's eyes widened, "_Cero ka_? She-"

"She's a _vaizard_, Yammy. Vaizard's can do almost any basic attacks hollows can. Are you really that dense?" Ulquiorra mockingly shook his head.

Yammy stiffened and continued to watch R'mekia.

R'mekia was about to release the forming _cero_, but before she could do anymore damage, she heard, "_Watashi wa kotetsu suru: Koten Zanshun_!" (I reject: Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield!)

R'mekia watched the amply-bosomed girl fire a fairy-like thing whizzing by her, "_Nani_?"

R'mekia did a back flip, kicking the fairy-thing back to where it was sent from, "_Nande ya hen_?" She sighed, suddenly appearing behind Orihime with her _shunpo_, "You have some nerve, _kisama_." She gave her a swift kick to the waist and jumped high into the air landing next to Ulquiorra gracefully.

"Ulquiorra," she said. "I'll be going now."

He nodded, "Go, do what you must and meet us back her, R'mekia-san."

Yammy watched as R'mekia used her _shunpo_ to follow the reiatsus of the Quincy. He frowned, "How come _she_ gets to go off on separate missions, Ulquiorra? Huh?"

Ulquiorra merely closed his eyes and coldly responded, "Because she's stronger than you, possibly even stronger than me."

Yammy winced yet again.

* * *

R'mekia appeared outside a deserted building and saw that the Quincy was fighting, 'Another Quincy? Are they trainin' or sumthin'?' She continued to watch, hovering near the window. 

As the two Quincy raged on, she confirmed that they were very-well training, "_So ka_."

She watched as Ishida nearly dodged an arrow to the shoulder. She sighed, 'It seems like he doesn't have that much potential.' She turned on her foot but before she could go, an arrow was fired near her side, narrowly missing her face.

"_Teme-no-yaru_!" She turned to face the white-haired gentlemen who had fired the arrow at him. Her voice was drenched with hatred, "_Kisama-yaru_."

"Who are you and what do you want?" He sternly demanded, forming another arrow and aiming it at her, ready to shoot.

R'mekia laughed, "_Betsu ni_, now that I've seen how pitiful that Quincy is. That boy of yours is not even worth Aizen-taicho's time."

Ishida froze, "Aizen-taicho?"

R'mekia gave him a twisted smile, "Not the first time you've heard his voice, eh?" She appeared in front of him and ran her index finger down his face, "Quincy." She gave him a sharp jab to the stomach that sent him colliding into the wall.

Ishida coughed miserably, 'What _is_ she?' He struggled to get up and ran full speed at her bringing back his hand for a punch. R'mekia easily blocked it and threw him a punch of her own, sending him flying into the wall.

Ryuken let go of an arrow, R'mekia blocked it with her _zanpakto_, "That all you got, _teme_?" R'mekia, however, was bluffing, the force of the arrow was surprisingly forceful and it had taken both of her hands to brace it.

R'mekia, however, did not spot that he had shot another behind her and was almost hit in the back – luckily, R'mekia noticed and stepped out of the way.

R'mekia clutched her side that had been grazed by the arrow, "Hm, not bad." R'mekia internally swore, '_Shimata_! I'll have to finish this fast… the father is _much _better than the son.'

She rushed forward and sliced at him with her _zanpakto_. A silver hair fell to the floor. R'mekia swore, 'I missed?'

Ryuken then fired a direct hit to her stomach only for R'mekia to stop it with her bare hands. Blood streamed to the floor, "That's a lot of power ya go packed in here." She threw it to the floor. "_Demo_…"

R'mekia jumped up, using Ishida's father's head as a vault and landed next to the window where she had come from.

"_Sumimasen na, teme-tachi_, I must go now." She chuckled and jumped out.

* * *

When R'mekia had returned, the battle was nearing a close as Ulquiorra single-handedly deflected an energy blast from Urahara's _Benihime._ R'mekia appeared beside him. 

"You're late," Ulquiorra coldly said to her. "Have you been fighting?" He mentioned to the cut on her side and her hands that were still bleeding, "You're injured." He took her hands in his and examined them, ignoring R'mekia's faint blush.

When Ulquiorra let go, R'mekia sighed, "_Sumimasen,_ things got a little out of hand… there where two of them."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow raised, "_San ka_?" (Two?)

"_Ee_, one older one, probably the father, and the son," R'mekia stated.

Ulquiorra noted that the Quincy was not with her, "You have no interest for the younger one?"

She shook his head, "He can't even properly dodge one of my jabs: he's _trash_. " She said the last word with venom. "_Zannen ya_, and here I was thinking Aizen-taicho could use him." She sighed, "_Shikata nai ya_."

"But what about the other one? He managed to injure your hands quite nicely."

R'mekia winced, "He's… different."

Ulquiorra was about to pester her some more when Yoruichi spoke.

Yoruichi looked up from Orihime and swore. Her eyes narrowed as she uttered, "Ogawa, you had some nerve to become a vaizard… but joining with _them_ is just unacceptable."

Ichigo's eyes widened, 'So she's like me and Shinji? That girl?' He looked at her, she didn't _look_ like a vaizard, but then again, Shinji and him really didn't either.

R'mekia whipped around, "Ho? It's been a long time since I've heard _that_ name." She chuckled dryly, "And who are _you_ to say what's acceptable and what's not, Yoruichi? Remember, _you_ ran off with Urahara over there… isn't that a little… '_unacceptable?'_" R'mekia's cold teal eyes pierced Yoruichi's golden-yellow ones.

Yoruichi winced, she did have a point. R'mekia saw this and laughed coldly, "As I thought."

Ulquiorra moved his hand, "_Ikuzo_, R'mekia-san, Yammy. I'm going to tell Aizen-sama that the orange-haired shinigami that he had his eyes on, is trash and not even worth killing."

"Bye-bye now _baka-tachi_, we'll meet again… I promise," R'mekia smirked evilly at them and the three of them were out of sight.

* * *

As they were walking, R'mekia noticed Yammy was carrying his arm in one hand. 

R'mekia gave a disapproving look at Yammy, "So even _him_, the _unstable_ vaizard took your arm off? You're _weak_, Yammy."

Yammy winced, she was almost as bad as Ulquiorra, "_Urusai!_ How dare _you, _a _vaizard_ order _me_, an _Arrancar _around!"

Ulquiorra jabbed him sharply in the stomach, sending him stumbling back, doubling over in pain.

"Yammy," he snapped, his voice as cold as venom. "_Know your place._ R'mekia-san is stronger than you are, thus she _can_ order you around. You _will_ obey her, understand?" His green eyes pieced Yammy's, sending shiver's down his back. When he did not get an answer he repeated, "_Understand?_"

"_H-hai_."

R'mekia smirked, "Luckily you took care of that Ulquiorra, or else it would've gotten pretty bloody in here." She chuckled.

Yammy stopped, beads of sweat streaming down his neck.

Ulquiorra ignored Yammy and ordered sharply, "_Ikuzo_, Yammy, Aizen-sama will not forgive your insolence nor our lateness."

* * *

"Aah, R'mekia, Ulquiorra, Yammy – you have returned," Aizen smiled down at them. "Oh? It seems that you haven't brought the Quincy, R'mekia?" 

R'mekia nodded, "He would not be an asset to our cause, Aizen-taicho."

Szayel Aporro Grantz pouted, "Aww… and I wanted so _badly_ to experiment on one. Can you make an exception, Aizen?"

Aizen waved Grantz' comment away, "Ulquiorra, would you mind showing us what happen?"

"_Hai_, Aizen-sama."

R'mekia watched silently as Ulquiorra removed his left eye and crushed it. Dust surrounded the Espada and Aizen.

'What a strange ability… very useful though,' R'mekia thought.

After a while Aizen announced to them, "Very well, you have done well, _minna_."

* * *

Hiyori looked at Shinji. Shinji shook his head, "There's nothin' we can do now. Do ya know how we can go after her? _Na_?" 

Hiyori lashed out at him, "_Demo!_ We can't just leave her like tha'! She's _betrayed_ us Shinji! We gotta do sumthin'!"

Shinji turned away and added darkly, "Beware of those who betray their masters… they may in turn betray you." He then casually walked away, hands in his pant pockets leaving Hiyori to throw her sandal on the floor in utter contempt.

'I'll get ya, Remekia. If it's tha last thing I do!' Hiyori clutched her fist tightly. 'And here I was thinkin' that you were my friend… I was mistaken.'

* * *

**Aww! Ulquiorra _likes_ R'mekia! He's _actually_ standing up for her! (I know it's subtle, but he's not the type that'll suddenly want to 'make sexy time' with her... that's more like Grimmjow. xD)**

**More Grimmjow stuff and possibly I'll incorporate some other Arrancar in there, too.**


	5. 4: Hate and Remorse

**(is totally confused because all of my OC stuff is in a Mary-Sue C2) -.-;;; Just because my characters have weirdly colored hair, doesn't make them Mary-Sue's, kay? I've tested them... and they're under 15. R'mekia's 16 because of the ', but that's to make her name look more Spanish-y.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Black**

Chapter 4: _Odio y Remordimiento_

"Hate and Remorse"

AKA: The chapter that has a lot of kido in it.

When the three of them walked out of Aizen's throne-room, Yammy was acting very strange. He clenched his fist tight and looked at a certain someone with a vivid hateful glaze.

It had only been two days and he was beginning to dread seeing that _vaizard's _face. He wanted to see her die, suffer, feel pain. He didn't care if she was prized by Aizen and that she was a vaizard and what not – she needed to pay! He wanted to get revenge for humiliating him in front of Ulquiorra. He also hated the fact that Ulquiorra was defending her – HER! That only gave him another reason to hate her.

So, as soon as Ulquiorra had turned his back on him, he grinned – R'mekia would die today. He suddenly appeared in front of her and sent his arm back with an arm thrust that had the velocity to kill, "Haaaah-"

Sadly, for him, R'mekia had expected this and jumped into the air as soon as Yammy stepped forward to deliver the (probably) fatal blow. R'mekia landed on her feet and hand-springed up into the air, doing an aerial flip and landed on Yammy's head.

"Really think ya could get me, _na_? _Donkusai-yaru_?" R'mekia smirked down at him. (Inefficient/stupid.)

Yammy snarled, "Get the fuck off of my head, _teme_! Or I'll shake you off!"

R'mekia smiled, "Not if I kick you first!" She flash-stepped in front of him and kicked him in the nose, gaining a loud groan.

Ulquiorra watched the two of them in the shadows, 'Baka-no-Yammy, I _told_ him to listen to her, _now_ look what a predicament he's gotten himself into.'

Yammy yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He charged at her like a bull, a _cero _forming in his mouth.

R'mekia blocked it with her zanpakto, 'I'll finish it now.' R'mekia jumped high into the air, her index and middle finger pointed at Yammy as she chanted, "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! On the wall of the blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of the conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Slowly, but surely, blue-white reiatsu formed at the tips of her fingers.

Yammy did not know what R'mekia was chanting, but Ulquiorra knew.

'So she's using _kido _now,' he thought. 'I thought she was more of a close-combat person, but I am mistaken. Maybe she has other strengths besides _hakuda soshite hoho_.' (Hand-to-hand combat and foot-combat.)

R'mekia then suddenly announced, "_Hado no Rokujuuroku: Soren Sokatsui_!" (Destructive Spell Number 66: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!) Two flaming large jets of icy blue fire shot out from R'mekia's finger tips and hit Yammy square in the chest. Yammy letting out a deafening shriek as it hit.

'_Nani?_!' Yammy looked down to see two ashy, bleeding holes where her blasts had connected. He clutched them, looking at R'mekia with a firing glaze of hate.

R'mekia slowly floated down, smoke streaming from her fingertips.

Ulquiorra looked on, eye's semi-widened, 'She was able to blast through an Arrancar's _hierro_ with a simple spell?'

R'mekia smirked at him, "You want more? I cast that spell _very_ weak just to let you know."

R'mekia closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "_Bakudo no Kyuujuukyuu: Kin_!" (Binding Spell Number 99: Seal!)

Yammy's arms and limbs were bound by spiritual fabric and iron shafts. He gasped as the fabric covered his face – now he could not see. Suddenly, Yammy felt out of breath. The terrible sensation of a person strangling him took over his body as he struggled to take a breath – the strength of the spell was amazing. R'mekia had only cast the _first_ part of the spell and he felt like he was going to die.

R'mekia continued, taking another deep breath, "_Shiryu, hyakurensan, bankin taiho! Bakudo no Kyuujuukyuu: BANKIN_!" (First song: halting fabric, second song: hundred linked bolts, final song: great seal of 10,000 forbidding! Binding Spell Number 99: GREAT SEAL!)

Yammy's eyes widened as numerous blades flew out from every direction. He closed his eyes, predicting death. He pictured himself impaled on thousands of blades, R'mekia's high-pitched laughter in the background watching him fall to the ground – a bloody mess. When he opened them, he saw Aizen himself deflect the greatest _kido_ spell known to shinigami with just his finger.

"R'mekia," he said softly. "I know that this was self-defense, but going to the extents of _with the intention of killing an Arrancar_ is unacceptable. However, I do apologize profusely for Yammy's actions: it will _not_ happen again. Also, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked up.

"You should have stopped her before she got the chance."

Ulquiorra looked down, slightly ashamed, "_Hai_, Aizen-sama."

R'mekia walked away.

* * *

R'mekia began to wander around the large building that is known as Los Noches. She had never really taken the time to actually walk around it. 

'_Sugoi na_?' She thought – Los Noches seemed to go on forever. She was sure that she had been walking for at least and hour by now, but it didn't look like she was making any progress.

"It's pretty big, _ne_?"

R'mekia turned around to see a very tall and lanky Arrancar. He had stringy long **black** hair and an eye-patch thing on one eye. His Arrancar outfit opened at the chest, but was closed the rest of the way and had an enlarged spoon hood at the back. He smirked down at her, "You're R'mekia, right?" He pointed at her, causing the six bracelets on his arms to jingle.

She nodded, "And you must be Noitora, _na_?"

He nodded, "Yep."

R'mekia smiled, "_So ka_. Can ya show me 'round?"

Noitora smiled one of his weird smiles that showed only his top teeth, "Sure."

* * *

"So, that's the quick tour. If we went around _all_ of Los Noches, it would take three days." 

R'mekia's eyes widened, "Really?"

Noitora nodded, "Aizen's a little extravagant, y'know? Gin's joked that it's even larger than the Seireitei."

R'mekia shivered, 'Seireitei' was one of the one words that she didn't want said around her.

"_Oki ni,_ Noitora. I'll be going now." (Thanks.)

Noitora snorted, "There's not much to do here, but sure. See ya 'round, R'mekia. We could spare sometime, I'd like that. Nothin' much to do here anyways, besides watch hollows kill and eat each other."

R'mekia nodded, "_So ka_."

* * *

Mashiro patted Hiyori on the head, "_Daijobu ya_, Hiyori-chan! We'll get Remekia back!" 

Hiyori shook her head, her voice trembling as she sobbed into her knees "She left by herself, _aho_! She doesn't _want_ to come back!" Hiyori let out a large sob.

Shinji sighed, bringing Hiyori into an embrace, allowing Hiyori to openly sob into his arms.

"_Doshite na_, Shinji? _Doshite_?"

Shinji bit his lip, "I… don't know, Hiyori." All he knew was that Kensei was taking this particularly hard. Remekia and Kensei would train probably every day. They had also known each other when they were in the academy.

Kensei clenched his fists and repeatedly beat the wall, silently crying.

Rose sighed, "It's strange she chose to go off with them, huh?"

Hachigen shook his head, "Aizen _is_ her former _taicho _you know."

Rose frowned, "_So ka_."

Love and Lisa said nothing.

Hiyori burst out of Shinji's embrace, "Who gives a rat's ass if Aizen's her old _taicho_, WE'RE HER FRIENDS! Doesn't she… didn't she… DOES SHE EVEN _CARE_ ABOUT US?!"

Shinji sighed, gently uttering, "Shh, Hiyori."

This, however, did not work. Hiyori stood up and threw her sandal on the ground, collapsing into a sobbing heap, repeatedly slapping it to the floor, "I'LL KILL HER, KILL HER, _KILL HER!"_ Her sandal broke.

The green haired girl sighed, patting Hiyori on the back, "Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. I don't like it when you cry."

Hiyori sniffed, "Neither do I."

* * *

R'mekia sneezed out of nowhere, "HA-CHUUU!" She rubbed her nose, muttering, "Someone must be talkin' 'bout me." She froze. 

'_Masaka!_ Could…' R'mekia's thoughts flowed painfully toward her vaizard friends. She bit her lip, 'They're probably _so_ mad that I betrayed them right now.' R'mekia backed up against a wall and slid down, head in her arms.

R'mekia got an idea. Using her _shunpo_ to go into her room, she got out her **black **lipstick and took off her, white with a single **black** stripe, gloves and set them down. With the lipstick, she drew characters on her arms and set them down on the floor.

"**Black** and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. _Bakudo no Nanajuushichi: Tentenkura_!" (Binding Spell Number 77: Heavenly Rickshaws in Silver Air!)

* * *

_"Hiyori?"_

Hiyori's eyes snapped wide open, "Re-mekia?"

_"__**Ee, **__it is me. I know that you might hate me right now… but, I'm sorry."_

"SORRY? How could you be sorry that you just betrayed your one and only friends? Tell me THAT, Remekia?"

_"…I… don't know why I joined Aizen-taicho, but a part of me… just wants to be with him. I don't know! I miss you all terribly! I REALLY DO! __**Demo**__…" _R'mekia bit her lip, _"I…I…"_

The other vaizard waited for her answer.

_"When I was exiled… I always wanted to be reunited with my squad… In a way, I AM being reunited… with my captain and his squad. I've missed him so much… and now I can be with him."_

"But what about Kensei? Didn't ya like all of the trainin' ya did together? Or when you would race with Mashiro? Or when you would hang out with Lisa, Rose, and Love? What about all the jokes with Hachi? HUH? What about Shinji? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?!?!"

_"As much as I want to say no… yes. I DO care about you all! There hasn't been one second when I HAVEN'T thought about you all. And I'm sorry… to ALL of you. To Kensei especially: __**gomen na.**__"_

Kensei looked up.

_"I have to go… but, __**minna,**__ I… I…the next time we meet… we'll probably be on different sides. Prepare for that."_

Mashiro bit her lip.

_"Oh, and Kensei…don't break your hand for my sake, __**kudasai.**__"

* * *

_

There was a knock – it was Grimmjow. 

R'mekia sat facing the opposing wall, "_Nanda_, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow pouted, "Sumthin' wrong?"

"_Chau_ _ne_." (Wrong.) R'mekia swallowed, her throat suddenly hoarse, "_Daijobu ya._"

Grimmjow sighed, swaggering over to her, "Sure?"

"_Metcha_." (Very.)

Grimmjow decided to let her one word answers go and get to the bottom of his visit, "I'm plannin' an attack on Karakura, wanna go?" He smiled malevolently. "It'll be fun. Maybe it'll get ya out of tha' weird mode you're in."

R'mekia bit her lip, then nodded, "Sure. I need to get away from this place, 'least for a little while."

Grimmjow grinned, "Your wish is my command, R'mekia." He walked over and licked her cheek before swaggering away, leaving R'mekia stunned.

* * *

**o It's SECOND ATTACK TIME! x3 Wonder if Aizen and Tosen'll get mad at R'mekia for defying orders... hmmm. I should write about that. xD**


	6. 5: Crash Down

**I am back! School's out, and I probably will have more time to work on chapters! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 5: _Chocar por_

"Crash Down"

R'mekia looked at the floor and sighed. It had only been an hour since Grimmjow had told her of his plans to go down to the real world and wreak havoc with a few of his pathetic goons. She had accepted.

R'mekia clenched her fist tight. She was beginning to dread her answer. She hadn't even _really_ thought it over! Also, there was another issue on her mind.

'If Aizen-taicho finds out…' R'mekia bit her lip. He couldn't find out. He would be disappointed if he should learn of her treachery… even if it _was _indirect. 'But I _still_ accepted his invitation. I'm as bad as him in his eyes.' She winced when she thought of Aizen just staring at her with his cold eyes, saying things that would make her tremble to her knees – that was just the kind of person Aizen was. _He_ wouldn't torture you, he would make _you_ torture _yourself_. He was sadistic in so many ways.

She shook the horrible, disturbing thoughts away and sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling, 'Did I _really_ make the right choice? It just seems that every choice I make… is the wrong one.'

R'mekia let out a dry laugh, "Seems I have to best luck, _na_, Chibi-no-Hiyori?"

DRIP. A tear streamed down her cheek and onto the floor.

* * *

It was D-day. R'mekia took longer than usual to get ready. She slowly put on her gloves and slowly tied up her hair in her trademark ponytail that rested at her ears. She bit her lip, 'Let's just get this over with.'

R'mekia waited in the hall and saw Grimmjow and a few of _numeros_ come her way. Grimmjow evilly smirked at her and put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He whispered huskily into her ear, "Good ta see ya, R'mekia." He grinned and licked his lips.

R'mekia blushed slightly as her heart skipped a beat, but shook herself out of it. "_Ikuze_," she snapped at him and turned on her heel. She could feel herself turning red as she walked away from him, 'What was he _doing?_ Was he tryin' to _hit_ on me?' She stuck on her tongue and picked up the pace. '_Demo_…' R'mekia couldn't help herself from feeling…

Grimmjow shook his head and swaggered behind her, 'I'll get her… someday. It'll jus' take a little work, is all.' He grinned, 'An' I can already see it takin' place.'

* * *

The Arrancar and Vaizard appeared suddenly looking over Karakura town.

After the _numeros_ separated, Grimmjow and R'mekia were left by themselves. The two of them began to leap through the sky looking for prey.

It wasn't long until they came upon a small female shinigami and the infamous orange-haired shinigami that Ulquiorra had deemed 'trash'.

R'mekia looked at him, "I'll take care of the girl, _na_?"

Grimmjow spat in the air, "Tch, _wakateru-yo."_

R'mekia smirked, "_Ti o tsukete,_ Grimmjow." She _shunpo_-ed and suddenly appeared in front of Rukia who gasped.

Grimmjow laughed above her, "Who's the strongest out of you, _na_?"

Rukia and Ichigo shuddered at the intensity of Grimmjow's reiatsu – it was insane. Rukia then looked at the girl before her and mysteriously felt a sharp pain her her stomach.

"_N-naze_?!" Rukia cried – R'mekia had punched her right in the stomach! She hadn't even seen R'mekia move! 'How can anyone be that fast?!'

However, R'mekia wasn't done yet. She grabbed Rukia sharply by the hair and threw her into a building and then crashing into a car.

Ichigo ran over to help her, but R'mekia appeared in front of him, "_Sashiburi da na_, Ichigo." She laughed at his feeble attempt of trying to save Rukia.

Ichigo clenched his teeth at her, "_Teme!_ You're the vaizard from before, _ne_?"

R'mekia laughed, "_Ee, ee. Demo_…" She looked him straight in the eye, "I'm more powerful than you ever imagined." She held out her hand, aiming upward, a small red-**black** energy ball forming, "Bye-bye, _kisama-no-yaru_!" She evilly blew him a kiss as the blast hit Ichigo square in the chest, sending him back in the direction of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yelled at R'mekia, "Oi! Don't take too long, R'mekia! We got otha shinigami 't deal with!"

R'mekia rolled her eyes, muttering, "_Wakata na_, Grimmjow-yaru." She _shunpo_-ed over to the direction of Rukia.

Rukia struggled to get up, sending a fierce glare at R'mekia, making her break out in a cruel laughter.

"_Ho_? You really think lookin' at me like tha's gonna help?" R'mekia squatted down so that she was in level with Rukia's short body, "I don't think so, _teme_." She kicked Rukia down with a tremendous kick.

Rukia coughed as she struggled to get up. R'mekia stomped on her back so that she couldn't get up.

Rukia looked at her, uttering, "_D-doshite_? _O-omai_… was a shinigami... then you became a vaizard… then an arrancar. _Doshite_? Wh-why do you find the need to-"

R'mekia kicked her face, yelling, "_URUSAI_!" She squished Rukia's back like a bug, causing her to cry out in pain.

Rukia slowly looked up at her face and gasped, 'Sh-she's crying?'

There were in fact tears streaming from R'mekia's face. She kicked Rukia again, and again and again, shouting, "_URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI_!" She then fell to her knees and bit her lip, "_Boku wa – boku wa_ – I don't know what to think anymore! I don't know what to say!" She hit the ground with a powerful punch, "Whatever I pick, it's wrong! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!!!" Her right hand was bleeding from the force of her punch.

Rukia frowned; she couldn't help but wonder how much pain the person in front of her was going through. She then shook it all away. 'What am I doing? Feeling pain for the enemy? I should kill her not show empathy!' Rukia unsheathed her sword and was about to kill R'mekia with one sweep when there was a CLANG! R'mekia had gotten out her own sword.

R'mekia's tears were gone, and the feeling of sadness in her eyes had been replaced by a cruel and intense hate, "_TEME_! How _dare_ you! _KORUSE_!" She held her sword vertically, blood streaming down the blade.

"_Koruse_," R'mekia closed her eyes and said, "_Kiru, Kitanai!_" (Cut, Kitanai!)

Rukia gasped as R'mekia's sword disappeared and reformed as sharp extensions on her finger tips. R'mekia raised her hands up, and then flicked her fingers up, the small blades on her fingers glowing an eerie silver. She smirked evilly at Rukia, "_Kitanai_ allows me to stay acrobatic in combat. I don't have to be held down by slow, clumsy, slashes." She licked one of the blades, "Watch."

R'mekia cart wheeled over to Rukia, stopping in a handstand position, and wrapped her feet around Rukia's neck, strangling her. She then slashed Rukia's feet with her fingers.

"A-" Rukia couldn't scream because of R'mekia's hold on her throat.

The assault continued, R'mekia's first silver shards now turning the color of red.

Much to Rukia's relief, R'mekia let go, but did a backwards flip, kicking her head in the process.

R'mekia sighed, "Not very fun are ya? Hmm… _zannen ya_. I have to applaud ya for makin' me release my _shikai_. Congrats… but not fa long." R'mekia jumped onto one of the walls of the building they were fighting in and pushed off, rushing straight into Rukia and into a building. They were then seen rushing past Ichigo's line of sight during his battle with Grimmjow.

Ichigo gasped, "R-Rukia!"

Grimmjow smirked, "Keep your eyes on _me_, shinigami."

WHACK.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

R'mekia let out a loud malicious laugh that echoed through the empty streets of Karakura town as she slashed and cut Rukia, "OI! SHINIGAMI? SAY SUMTHIN' WILL YA, _NA_?" She let out another laugh as she elbowed her in the stomach, sending her flying into a window.

R'mekia stepped over the glass and held Rukia up by the neck, smirking, "Oi? Have ya gone mute, shinigami? If ya did… _shigata nai yo_."

She let go of Rukia's neck, watching her fall to the ground, huddled over in a wheezing heap.

R'mekia smirked, "I'm not done yet."

Rukia struggled to get up, getting out her sword and stupidly charging at R'mekia. R'mekia sighed, blocking the attack with a sweep of her blade-tipped fingers. Her sweep knocked Rukia's sword out of her hands. When she tried to rush after it, R'mekia kicked it away with her foot.

R'mekia laughed, "Lost your sword, _na_? _Gomen nasai_, I didn't know it was tha' important to ya." R'mekia stepped forward, making Rukia step back. Rukia then made a wild rush out of the building they were fighting in and into the streets. She was running, running for her life.

But to her dismay, R'mekia caught up to her. R'mekia smirked, "_Ja ne_, shinigami." She licked her lips, "Today… you're gonna die."

SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH.

Not after long, R'mekia had made Rukia into a panting, wheezing, bloody body of flesh. She pivoted on her foot to see a huddling girl, embracing the wall, hoping that R'mekia wouldn't see her – Tatsuki. She smirked, "You're the girl from before, _na_?"

The **black **haired girl looked at her in fear, backing against the wall.

R'mekia then heard a bone-chilling order, "R'MEKIA!"

She turned around to see who had barked so viciously at her. She gasped, her eyes widening wide with potential fear, "T-Tosen?"

The man with the dreadlocks and silver sunglasses looked at her, "_Koi,_ R'mekia, Aizen is most disappointed with you."

R'mekia cringed, 'Aizen-taicho…'

He turned his back on her, "Pray that he is merciful on you."

R'mekia hung her head, "_H-hai ya_."

* * *

When they arrived at Aizen's throne room, R'mekia felt like melting into a puddle of water on the floor. She had never been so ashamed of herself in her life. Aizen was her most respected person in her life, and to defy him? She couldn't even _think_ of how she would be punished. Maybe he would execute her? Maybe he would torture her? Maybe he would send her back to her vaizard friends and watch them tear her limb from limb? She could never tell with Aizen, he was as readable as a blank piece of paper.

"R'mekia, wait outside while I deal with Grimmjow," Aizen stated emotionlessly.

R'mekia bowed, "_Wakarimashite_, Aizen-taicho." She turned her back to Grimmjow and looked away. As she walked slowly past him, she whispered into his ear, "This is all _your_ fault, _kisama-yaru_." Her last words were drenched with hate and loathing.

Grimmjow bit his lip, looking away, "_Wakateru_."

R'mekia closed the door and slid to the floor. Waiting was part of her punishment it seemed. Aizen would have her wait and wait and wait, making her think over what he would do to her until her head would explode. She hoped that he would spare her and get her sentence over with.

She was right. She knew as soon as a now one-armed Grimmjow walked out.

R'mekia gasped, "Gr-Grimmjow!" She ran over to him, "_D-Daijobu_?"

He looked at her, pain etched into his dark blue eyes, "He's waitin' for ya, don't keep him waitin', he may do what he did 'ter me."

R'mekia bit her lip and turned to face her fate, 'Grimmjow…'

Aizen looked down at her, his warm brown eyes staring into her soul, "Tell me, R'mekia, did Grimmjow force you to take part in this… 'attack'?"

R'mekia shook her head, "_Iie_, I told him that I wanted to."

"Do you know why?"

R'mekia muttered, "I-I don't know."

Aizen shifted in his throne, "Speak up! I can't quite hear you, _sumimasen_."

"I don't know," she said firmly, looking straight up into his eyes.

He nodded, "I see. Because I ruled that Grimmjow's intentions were true, I shall do the same with you. Only… I won't be as cruel like I was with him."

R'mekia's posture slightly relaxed.

"You _will_, however, be sentenced to confinement in your room. I have arranged for Ulquiorra to get you provisions."

"For how long?"

Aizen smiled, "As long as I see fit. You may go now." He turned to his right, "Ulquiorra, take her to her room."

Ulquiorra bowed, "_Hai_, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the door and ushered her inside. He sighed, "Why did you have to do it?"

R'mekia sat on her bed, "I don't know."

Ulquiorra entered her room, setting a plate of rice and noodles as well as a glass of water, on the floor, "He's disappointed with you, he's been telling me the whole day."

R'mekia looked down, "_So ka_? What else did he say?"

Ulquiorra walked out, "That was all."

R'mekia sighed, "An' you're disappointed with me, _na_?"

Ulquiorra looked the other way, "_Ee._" He closed the door with a loud thud.

* * *

**Awww... the ending's so sad, huh? Poor R'mekia...**


	7. 6: Sick and Tired

**FLUFF CHAPTER! x3

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 6: _Estar Harto De_

"Sick and Tired"

R'mekia sighed, looking at the food before her. Her stomach churned and she suddenly had the feeling of nausea. She pushed the plate away from her and sat up on her bed.

"Uuuhhh," she groaned. She felt her forehead – she seemed fine, but her stomach was queasy.

"_Shindori nen, na_?" (I'm exhausted, huh?) She picked up the glass of water and sipped it, the soothing liquid bringing a little bit of peace to the ragging tornado within. She sighed, 'Why in the world do I feel so bad?' She groaned again, holding back the strong urge to suddenly puke. She felt terrible, utterly terrible.

There was a knock at the door.

R'mekia sat up, she croaked, "_Na_?" The urge to throw up came back again, but she resisted, painfully.

It was Ulquiorra. He looked at her on her bed and raised an eyebrow, "_Daijobu ka_?" He frowned, taking note that she looked paler than usual and that her cheeks and forehead were flushed.

R'mekia shook her head, "_Iie_."

Ulquiorra walked over to her and pressed his cold hand to her forehead, causing R'mekia to moan – his cold hand against her warm skin felt wonderful. She then blushed; ashamed at what she had did, praying that he didn't notice. Luckily for her, he didn't.

Ulquiorra sighed, stating with a matter-of-fact tone, "You have a fever."

R'mekia was shocked, "_Honma ka_?" (For real?)

Ulquiorra sighed again, "_Ee_, I'll go and get you a cold washcloth. You're burning up."

R'mekia closed her eyes, "Go ahead."

* * *

R'mekia slowly opened her eyes. A blurry **black**-haired arrancar with piercing green eyes came into view. He put a fresh washcloth on her head, stating, "You fell asleep."

R'mekia blinked, "I did?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "_Ee_, you were asleep for probably a couple of hours. Which is good, you need your rest."

R'mekia looked up at the ceiling, "Why do ya think I'm sick?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Probably stress." He got a cup of water and pressed it to her mouth gently, "Do you think you can keep this down?"

She nodded and swallowed. The cold water soothed her dry throat. She felt refreshed and more alert. She looked at him and weakly smiled, "_Oki ni_, Ulquiorra." ('Thanks' in kansai-ben.)

He shook his head, "_Do itashimashite_, Aizen-sama told me to take care of you."

R'mekia winced at Aizen's name, "Does he know that I'm sick?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "_Hai_, I told him. He's concerned."

R'mekia sighed, "_So ka_."

Silence.

R'mekia cleared her throat and hesitantly asked, "Is… Grimmjow… _daijobu_?" She braced herself for a cruel retort – Grimmjow and Ulquiorra weren't exactly the 'best of friends'.

Ulquiorra took the washcloth off of her head and dipped it in a bucket of water. He then placed a fresh one on her head. He looked at her, curious, "Why do you ask?"

R'mekia shrugged, "I'm just curious."

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes, "Really? Or is it something else?"

R'mekia blinked, "Why do _you_ care?"

He chuckled, repeating, "_I'm just curious_."

R'mekia pouted, "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra smirked, "And what if I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "Forget it. I'm goin' to sleep." And with that, she closed her eyes.

(Dream Sequence)

_R'mekia was before Aizen. He looked down at her, smirking evilly, "And for punishment for defying me, you shall have your arm cut off."_

_Aizen used a _kido_ spell and R'mekia's arm was cut off, blood spilling everywhere, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_Hiyori came into view, "_Kisama-yaru!_" She punched R'mekia right into the stomach, "Why did you leave us, _na?_ Why do you have to be such a selfish…_aho!_" She slapped R'mekia on the right cheek._

_Ulquiorra then came into view, "I'm disappointed with you, R'mekia-san."_

(End Dream Sequence)

R'mekia woke up, panting and wheezing.

Ulquiorra looked worriedly at her, "_Daijobu ka_, R'mekia-san?"

R'mekia put her hand over her eyes, "Just a bad dream."

Ulquiorra nodded, "_So ka_." He picked up a small bowl, "It's soup. Are you hungry?"

"I'll have a couple spoonfuls," R'mekia sat up.

Ulquiorra carefully filled the spoon up with water and angled it into R'mekia's mouth. R'mekia swallowed it, slightly blushing, 'I'm being fed by an Arrancar! An' Ulquiorra at that!'

After a couple of spoonfuls, R'mekia told him that she had enough.

Silence.

Ulquiorra got up, "I'll go see if Aizen needs me." He went over to the door and opened it.

Before he left, R'mekia called out, "_Chotto matteru yo_!"

Ulquiorra turned around, "Hn?"

R'mekia looked away, "I want you… to stay with me."

Ulquiorra closed the door, "So be it." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, "Why do you need me?"

R'mekia shrugged, "I jus' want someone to talk to. It'll get boring if it's jus' me all by myself, y'know?"

"Hn."

She looked up again, "Thanks for takin' care of me."

He sighed, "I told you before. I'm your caretaker. This is my duty to Aizen-sama."

She smiled, "_Wakata na_, but still… _arigato_."

Ulquiorra sighed, looking away, "Hn."

* * *

Once again, R'mekia fell asleep. Ulquiorra couldn't help but look at the vaizard before him. She was actually… pretty? He looked at her face – she looked so peaceful, so…

Ulquiorra shook the thoughts out of his head, 'What am I doing? I'm her _caretaker_! I can't be caught up on stupid human emotions.' He was disgusted with himself, 'I'm turning into Grimmjow…' He changed picked up the washcloth on R'mekia's head. He stared at her, 'But still…' He shook the thoughts off again, 'I'm pathetic.'

(Dream Sequence)

_R'mekia and Hiyori were in a flower field. Hiyori was stepping on the flowers with her sandals with powerful thuds. R'mekia sighed, "_Yameru, _Chibi-no-Hiyori-ya."_

_Hiyori scowled at her, "Then what am I supposed to do? Pick 'em?"_

_R'mekia smirked, "You _could_ do that, or you could just _not_ step on them."_

_Hiyori rolled her eyes, she crossed her legs and hovered in the air, floating next to R'mekia as she walked forward to a cliff that overlooked a vast ocean._

_Hiyori smiled, "_Kirei, na_?" (Pretty.)_

_R'mekia nodded, "_Ee_, it is."_

_Hiyori looked up at her, "You're in a dilemma, _na_?"_

_R'mekia was confused, "Wh-what do ya mean by that?"_

_Hiyori smirked, her gaze resting back to the ocean, "Ya like two people – depressed little boy an' buff manly-man. It's hilarious tha' ya picked such polar opposites."_

_R'mekia blushed, "Well I-"_

_Hiyori laughed, "You're blushing!" She stuck her tongue at her, pulling her left eyelid down with her index finger, "Nya! You're such a love-stuck, _aho, _Remekia."_

_R'mekia sighed, "It's 'R'mekia' now, Hiyori."_

_Hiyori brushed it away, "Yeah… soooooo." She floated right in front of R'mekia's face, "Who are ya gonna choose, _na_?" She sheepishly grinned._

_R'mekia sighed, sitting down, "I don't know… I mean, they're so different, y'know?"_

_Hiyori floated to the right, "_Ee_, an' the one tha's hotter than the other is more… _ano_… womanizing than the other, who's less attractive yet… nicer."_

_R'mekia waved it off with her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."_

_Hiyori put a finger on her chin, "But…you _could_ go with Plan C and go with someone completely random and-" Before Hiyori could finish, there was a _cero_ aimed straight for her head. Luckily, Hiyori dodged it. She turned to R'mekia and spat, "WHAT WAS THA' FOR, _KISAMA-YARU?! _I'M TRYIN' TA HELP YA HERE!" She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and floated once more, "But… do _you_ have a plan?"_

_R'mekia dangled her feet on the edge, "Not really…"_

_Hiyori looked at her, "Well…" She looked at R'mekia, an evil glint in her eye. "There's always next time." She got behind R'mekia and pushed her off the cliff and into the water, "GOOD LUCK, _KISAMA-YARU!_" She turned her back to the falling R'mekia and muttered, "You'll need it."_

(End Dream Sequence)

R'mekia woke up, looking frantically around, "_Y-yume ka_? _Demo…_"

Ulquiorra looked at her, arching an eyebrow, "… Are you sure the shinigami didn't do anything to your _brain?_"

R'mekia gave him a 'Shut-up-you're-not-helping' look and slowly got up. She sighed, 'So it _was_ a dream… but it seemed so _real_, though! And 'Hiyori' has a point…' She looked at Ulquiorra and then thought of Grimmjow. She sighed, 'Great.'

She looked at Ulquiorra and sighed, "I'm goin' back ta sleep." She fell back, her head falling back on the pillow with a thud.

Ulquiorra shook his head, "There _is_ something wrong with her brain."

* * *

**Awww... Ulquiorra's got feelin's for her! **


	8. 7: Black Past

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and adding this story to your alert list! I LOVE YOU ALL! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Black**

Chapter 7: **Black **Past

When R'mekia woke up, Ulquiorra wasn't there. There was, however, a small **black** cup of tea. R'mekia sat up, picked it up, and calmly sipped.

She sighed, the hot soothing effects of the tea were already taking effect on her body. She felt refreshed, calmer, more alert. She could breathe easier, too.

Just when she was about to fall back to sleep, there was a knock at the door.

R'mekia sat up, thinking it was Ulquiorra, "_Na_? The door's open, Ulquiorra."

It wasn't. Instead, another figure approached her.

It was a female. She had dark yellow-blonde hair that fell over her eyes and over her ears and on her left side, laid a small braid. Her strangely-cut outfit showed lots of her dark tan skin that shone in the light. That outfit consisted of a top that had a triangular high-collar that didn't show her face with honey-colored circular lumps on each side. The top fell slightly under her rather large breasts. Her **black** slash and white hakama rested low on her hips and her zanpakuto rested on her back. She also had dark teal eyes, similar to R'mekia's, that pierced hers.

R'mekia stared at the girl, "Who're you?"

She held out a steaming tea kettle and sat down on the bed, putting it in her lap. The girl looked at her and stated, "_Boku wa Halibel da._" There was a pause, "Aizen-sama told me to look after you. Ulquiorra is busy."

R'mekia nodded, "_So ya_."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

R'mekia cleared her throat, "So… whatcha wanna talk 'bout, Halibel?"

She shrugged.

A sweat drop formed over R'mekia's head, 'Not much of a talker is she?'

Halibel traced the tea kettle with one of her fingers, as if unsure about what to say, "There is… one thing."

R'mekia looked up a Halibel, "_Nanda_?"

Halibel looked down at the tea kettle, continuing to trace it, "What was your life like _before_ you came here?"

R'mekia's eyes widened wide in shock. She then regained composure and sighed, setting her cup down. She then clutched her sheets tight with her hands, a pained expression painted across her face. She closed her eyes, "It's a story that should never be told."

_(Flashbacks in italics)_

"I entered tha Soul Society as a young child an' was placed in the _Kasajishi_ or the 79th portion of the Rukongai. It was tough… an' it was… lonely."

_A very young Ogawa Remekia was wandering aimlessly in the streets. She was a mess – her magenta-brown hair was scruffy, stringy, and in a page-boy cut with a long strip of hair on her left side. Dirt was all over her face and on her hands and bare feet. She had on a quaint, dirty magenta kimono with teal flowers. She stumbled over when a man brushed roughly against her, sending her into the dirt. _

"Some think tha' the Soul Society is a paradise… it's not. At least, not to those who lived in tha Rukongai. There, ya had to survive by ya'self and use everythin' ya got. Ya had to steal, beg, an' kill. It was a terrible place.

"And, in tha midst of all tha' chaos and destruction… I was hungry."

Halibel raised an eyebrow, "What does hunger have to do with it?"

R'mekia chuckled, "Since yer an Arrancar, ya don't get tha point. Ya see, in the Soul Society, ya ain't supposed ta be hungry. But, in tha one in a million chance tha' ya were, ya had reiatsu. Well, more than most, that is.

"But it was hard gettin' food in a place where ya not supposed ta be hungry."

_Remekia was wading into the river, her kimono folded up to her knees, trying to catch a fish out of the river. So far she was having no luck at all. She fell in the river and choked out a sob, "Why can't I get any food? I'M STARVIN'!" She continued to cry and finally gave up, going back to the shore. There, she folded up into a ball and closed her eyes._

_There was a rustle in the bushes. Remekia was snapped alert. She looked around, "Who's there?"_

_A young boy with silver hair and a smirk on his face revealed himself, "Don't worry, I'm jus' like you. _Ore wa Muguruma Kensei, soshite yo?_"_

_Remekia smiled, "_Boku wa Ogawa Remekia ya._"_

"Then I met one of my first friends… Kensei," R'mekia smiled sadly. "He's tha one tha' made my stay at tha Soul Society… bearable."

_The two of them were eating fish that they had caught. They looked as if they were around the age of 15-17._

_Remekia suddenly stopped chewing and turned to Kensei, "Kensei?"_

_He looked at her, "Hn?"_

_She set her fish down (which was now a pile of bones) and stood up, the wind blowing her hair that rested at her chin. She had on a new kimono, one that was black with magenta flowers. She clutched her fist tight, "Let's become shinigami."_

_He barely spat his food out, "_N-nani?!"

_She ignored his reaction, "Ya heard me. Let's become shinigami. We'll be able ta live in tha Seireitei an' we'll be able ta eat an' actually live! Do ya honestly call _this _livin', Kensei?"_

_He bit his lip, looking at his tattered brown strips of cloth that he called 'clothes'. He then stood up and nodded, "_Ee_, let's."_

"So, tha two of us enrolled ourselves into tha Shinigami Academy. However, it was almost as bad as bein' in the Rukongai all ova again."

_Remekia and Kensei were surrounded by nobles. A small girl with blond hair to her shoulders called out to them, "Oi! What are _you_ two doing here? Why don't you both go back to the Rukongai where you both belong?" She sneered at them and laughed in their faces, her eyes narrowed, a cruel shimmer to them._

_Kensei clenched his teeth and was about to lunge forward at the girl, only to have Remekia hold him back by his blue sleeve. She shook her head and whispered in his ear, "Don't." She clutched her fist, she wanted to hit them as much as Kensei did, but she had to keep a level head. I mean they _were_ in the academy! The two of them were wearing the standard uniforms to prove it – Remekia in red, her hair resting at her chin, and Kensei in blue with his new short hair cut. Remekia had helped cut his hair so it at least looked presentable._

_Remekia was whisked back to reality as another joined in, "How did you get in here anyway? You don't look like you even have a _trace_ of reiatsu!"_

_Just before the heckling was about to get out of hand, a tall, thin boy stepped in. He looked down at the bullies, hands placed on his hips, and shook his head, "Ya'll shouldn't be doin' tha' ya know. If ya'll don't wan' me ta severely hurt ya, I'd stop, ya hear?" _

_The nobles nodded their heads and scurried away, frightened by the boy's presence and reiatsu._

_The boy with closed fox-like eyes grinned down at the two of them, arms akimbo, "_Gomen na_, you two. 'M sorry they all ganged up on ya."_

_Remekia stared up at him, bowing her head, "_Oki ni, senpai!" _She elbowed Kensei in the gut to do the same. Kensei scowled, "_Arigato_."_

_The boy laughed, "Name's Ichimaru Gin, _hajime-ma_'."_

_Remekia bowed her head, "_Boku wa Ogawa Remekia, _Gin-han. _Hajimemashite."

_Kensei sighed, muttering his name, not really caring if this Gin-person knew his name or not._

_Gin smiled, "_Yosh, _see ya two later."_

_Remekia smiled, "_Ee! Ja ne, _Gin-han!"_

"An' then I met the infamous Ichimaru Gin-han. It seemed our fates were to be intertwined again."

_Remekia was now a shinigami. She now wore the standard __**black**__ robes and had her hair in the side ponytail it's in today. She was walking around the Seireitei when she was stopped by Gin._

_Gin looked at her, "Yo, Remekia. How's yer day goin'?"_

_She shrugged, "It's… okay." She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"_

_Gin grinned largely at her, "Oh, I jus' wanted to tell ya that Aizen wants ya ta be promoted to 3__rd__ seat."_

_Remekia was staring at Gin in awe, "Ya really mean it Gin-han? Are ya sure that I'm gonna be Aizen-taicho's 3__rd__ seat?!"_

_He nodded, grinning, "Always knew ya had it in ya, Remekia. Congrats."_

"_But why did Aizen-taicho pick me?" Remekia couldn't help herself but ask._

_Gin shrugged, "Well, yer a natural at kido an' yer specialties fall under hakuda an' hoho an' yer pretty good at zanjutsu, too." Gin then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Also, we both wanted ya to be under our wing, Remekia." He winked._

_Remekia smirked, "I somehow knew you would say tha'."_

_Gin smiled, "An' why would I not?"_

"So, I became the 3rd seat of the 5th Division under Aizen-taicho. I was sent on missions and I improved my skills. But then…"

Halibel blinked, "Then…?"

R'mekia bit her lip, "I nearly died.

"I was sent on a normal mission, just to exterminate a few lower class hollows, but then…"

_Remekia stared up in awe at the large Menos grande Gillian class hollow. She nearly dropped her sword. It was huge. The Gillian was a large skyscraper, __**black**__ like thing with white spikes at the neck, sporting a signature hollow mask. He opened its mouth and let out that dreadful noise._

_The noise scared her, sending chills up her spine. She shook her head, trying to regain calmness, 'Ya have ta do this, Remekia. A shinigami should not fear death. It is an honor ta die in death.' She swallowed, 'But still…'_

_The Gillian looked at her and opened his mouth, firing a large red-__**black**__ cero at her. Remekia was shocked, she couldn't move. Her legs were rooted to the spot. Then, at the very last moment, her body moved on its own accord and sliced the cero in half. However, the blast was still very powerful and sent her back flying into a building. _

_Remekia gasped in pain, blood streaming down her mouth and dripping down the side of her head. She gripped her sword tight, trying to stand up. She trembled, '_Itai._' She clenched her teeth hard, '_Kuso, _am I gonna die?' _

_The Gillian made its way towards her, another cero forming in its mouth._

_Remekia closed her eyes, 'I'm gonna die.' She felt her body relax. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad after all?_

_Then, a loud shout bolted her to her senses. Gin was looking down at her, "What are ya doin' there, Remekia?" He frowned, noting her injuries, "_Daijobu_?"_

_Remekia opened her eyes. She gasped, "Where's the hollow?"_

_Gin waved it away with his thin hand, "I took care of it." He pulled her up to her feet and sighed, "Ya know, if I hadn't came ta rescue ya, than ya would've been dead."_

_Remekia bowed her head in shame, "_Wakata na, _Gin-han. I know."_

"_I can't always come ta yer rescue, Remekia."_

"_I know, Gin-han. I know."_

R'mekia gave a great sigh, "So, I trained an' trained, 'till I reached tha maximum amount tha' you can for all four areas of expertise for a shinigami. Then… I uncovered sumthin' interestin'…"

_R'mekia looked at the bunch of papers in awe, "Hollowification?" She read the information and soaked it up like a sponge. An unknown feeling stirring inside of her, causing an evil grin to fall across her face._

"It was painful, becoming a hollow," R'mekia recalled. "I don't really know all of tha details because… I pushed it ta the farthest corners of my mind.

"Then, I was discovered. And before I knew it, I was on trial."

_Remekia was before a set of judges, all glaring at her, giving her dirty looks and shaking their heads at her like she was some sort of monster. Well, she kind of was since she was now part hollow._

_The head of the judges looked down at her and said in a cold, clear voice, "You have committed a high crime… a crime that no other shinigami has done before. _Omai-omai!_"_

_Remekia bit her lip, she knew that there would be more. She winced as the verbal torture-like abuse continued to flow from the man's mouth._

"_You will leave the Soul Society… and __never__ return – __never__. For as long as I live and as long as you… remain an abomination with that _act_ you did. That vile and atrocious act…of becoming a hollow."_

_There were murmurs of disapproval and much heckling. Remekia could have sword that someone had spit on her cheek. She winced._

"_**Kill them then, if they're causing you so much pain."**_

_Remekia was shocked, "Why are you here? Go away! I don't need you!"_

_The hollow version of Remekia laughed at her. She was basically all white, even her clothes, except for a few splashes of __**black. **__She smirked, __**"Until you can fully master me, I'll always be apart of you. And I'll never go away. I am your dark side… your BLACK side. I hope that you never forget that." **_

_The voice disappeared but Remekia could hear the thing's laughter echo in her head. _

"Then for tha' day, I painted tha side of my mouth **black, **because tha' was tha color of my intentions.

"After I was sentenced ta exile, I hid out in an old warehouse. Then, little by little, I met more people like myself. We called ourselves Vaizard. We were a family, an' the warehouse was our home." R'mekia smiled.

"And then you left them," Halibel said.

R'mekia's smile disappeared in a flash as she looked down, ashamed, "_Ee, _I did." She sighed, "I don't know why though… we were all a family."

_Remekia was using shunpo and was playing a sort of tag-like game with Mashiro and Hiyori who were struggling to keep up with them. The three of them were laughing until Kensei appeared in front of them and stopped them. _

_Remekia looked at him, somewhat in fear, "_N-nanda, _Kensei?"_

_Kensei smirked at her, "Yer all missin' lunch, ya know?"_

_The four of them laughed._

_(End Flashback)_

R'mekia shook her head, "I have to put it behind me now, though. Or else I'll be doubtin' myself."

Halibel nodded, she then poured R'mekia some more tea.

R'mekia nodded in thanks and took another sip. She looked at Halibel and smiled, "_Oki ni_, Halibel-han. _Arigato gozaimasu yo_, it really means a lot ta me gettin' this ofa my chest."

Halibel smiled, though it was covered by her high collar, "_Do itashimashite_, R'mekia-san."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Halibel turned around to see Gin who grinned at the two of them. He bowed his head to Halibel, "Halibel." Then he looked at R'mekia and smiled his fox-like grin of his, "Are ya feelin' alright, R'mekia?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Gin looked at Halibel, "Aizen wants ta see ya, Halibel. Better get goin'."

Halibel looked at R'mekia who nodded.

Gin then waited for her to leave and then turned to R'mekia, "Aizen wanted ya ta have one of yer own Fracción, or someone ta serve under ya. Cool, _na_?"

* * *

**What's hilarious is that there are like... no dividers in this chapter. xD**

**CLIFFHANGER?1?1??1?1 Eeeh, don't worry. I'll come out with the next chapter soon. **


	9. 8: Bellatrix Diamondback

**LONG CHAPTER!**

**Black**

Chapter 8: Bellatrix Diámondback

Gin then waited for her to leave and then turned to R'mekia, "Aizen wanted ya ta have one of yer own Fracción, or someone ta serve under ya. Cool, _na_?"

R'mekia was a little taken back at what Gin had just said, "But I'm not even an Arrancar!"

Gin shrugged, "Yer 'bout as strong as 'em, though. Ya could prob'ly rank in tha Espada."

R'mekia nodded. She then gave a little sigh and sat up, setting her tea down, "_Sa, _let's get this ova with then."

Gin then mentioned for the Fracción to come in.

R'mekia was a little… shocked. It was a female arrancar, one who looked around 17 or 18. The girl had bright red hair that fell at her eyes and was also pulled into two high, long pigtails that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden-orange color that seemed to emit a flaming aura. She had two curving (somewhat resembling a sideways flame) dark blue marks on the tops of her eyelids. She then had a dark purple small curved, sharp line on under her left eye and a dark purple straight, sharp line under her right. The remnant of her hollow mask was a small pointed strip that went along her ear and her chin. It almost looked like a microphone, giving her the look of a pop star.

The girl's clothes also made R'mekia think that way. She had a slanted tube top that began at her right shoulder and fell under her left underarm. Her skirt was slanted in the same way. And, where the top ended, on the left side of her stomach, was where her hollow hole had shifted. On her hands, were fingerless gloves similar to R'mekia's. On the girl's left arm, the fingerless glove went all the way up to her shoulder, and on the right, in only went up to her wrist. Her shoes were the standard Arrancar shoes, except they went all the way up her legs.

Finally, after R'mekia had took in the girl's appearance, she spoke in a rich, smooth voice that flowed like silk, "_Domo, watashi wa Bellatrix Diámondback da._ And you are R'mekia Vidalgo, _ne_?"

R'mekia nodded, "Pleased ta meet ya."

Gin looked at the two of them and nodded, "I'll let ya get ta know each otha a little more. If yer well enough, R'mekia, ya could have dinner with us."

R'mekia shrugged, "I'll see how I feel."

After Gin left, Bellatrix sat down on the bed, pulling her thin orange katana from behind her. She laid the katana on her lap and sighed.

R'mekia mentioned to her, "Is that… your zanpakuto?"

She nodded, "You wanna see it?"

R'mekia nodded and took the katana in her hand. The sheath was a dark orange color and had a golden hilt with a design that looked either like flames or feathers, or both. R'mekia nodded in approval and gave it back to the owner.

Bellatrix looked around at R'mekia's room, "_Sugoi_! I wish I had a room like this! It's so big!"

R'mekia looked at her, "Ya mean ya don't?"

Bellatrix shook her head, no, "Well, at the moment I don't. But now, since I'm part of your Fracción, I'll be residing next to you."

"_So ya_," R'mekia tried to think of something else to talk about. Something came into her mind, "So… what do ya think 'bout the other Arrancar?"

Bellatrix put her right leg over the other, thinking, "Well, Halibel's pretty cool. I was moved from her Fracción to yours."

R'mekia was a little surprised, "That's cool."

Bellatrix cocked her head, leaning back, "Hmm… Stark's a bit lazy. Noitora's… rather freakish. Luppi's feminine… but he's kinda cute." Bellatrix smiled, and then continued, "I've never really liked Szayel. I think he's even more feminine than Luppi."

R'mekia snorted, "Ya think? His hair's pink!"

Bellatrix laughed, "I know! Then there's… Aaroniero. He's not really an Arrancar to me; he's just a hollow that sucks up other hollows. He shouldn't be here as far as I'm concerned." She shook her head, her eyes showing obvious dislike for the 9th Espada. "Yammy's a complete idiot and he's weak. I don't know _how_ he's an Espada. I mean, I think _I'm _stronger than him."

"Ya probably are."

The two of them laughed.

Bellatrix continued, "Then there's Ulquiorra. He's alright I guess. He's got that mysterious look about him."

R'mekia clutched her fist tight, an unknown anger stirring up inside of her. She was confused, '_Nanda na hen_? What the hell am I feelin' all of a sudden?'

"But, he's not as hot a Grimmjow!" Bellatrix gave a fan girl-like scream, "He's sexy! He's got abs to die for and his bad-boy persona is just…" She let out a squeal and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth, blushing.

R'mekia sighed, slapping her head. She had to admit that Grimmjow was rather good-looking, but she would never fan girl over him. That was just… low. She tried to get back on track, "What about Gin-han and Aizen-taicho?"

Bellatrix snapped out of her fangirling, "Gin's really funny, we don't really talk all that much, though. Aizen-sama's… scary." Bellatrix shivered, "I always feel like I did something wrong whenever he stares at me. And his voice… it's just… got no emotion. It's abnormal!"

R'mekia nodded. She had to admit, this girl was wiser than she looked. She looked around her room and sighed, "Are the other Arrancar's rooms **black**?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "Like everything else in Hueco Mundo and Los Noches, our rooms are white. That's why I'm confused why your room is **black.** It's… weird."

R'mekia shrugged, "I like it this way." She stretched her arms and yawned, "_Sa, _do ya wanna take a walk?"

The red haired girl nodded, "_Ee._"

* * *

After R'mekia changed into a fresh pair of the same outfit she wore everyday, she opened the door. Bellatrix gave her a worried look, "_Daijobu ka_? Are you sure you should be moving around so early?"

R'mekia shrugged, "_Zannen._" When Bellatrix exclaimed in fear, R'mekia tried to calm her, "Oi! _Daijobu, daijobu_, Bella-han! I'll be fine! Walkin' 'round'll be good for me."

Bellatrix sighed, "_Hai, _R'mekia-sama."

R'mekia almost did a double take – was she being called 'R'mekia-sama'? She wasn't accustomed to such an honorable title. She frowned, 'None of tha vaizard called me tha'. Maybe I'm better off here than there.'

Bellatrix sensed that something was wrong, "_Nan deska_, R'mekia-sama? _Daijobu ka_? We can go back if you want."

The vaizard sighed, "I'm fine! Just stop askin' me that!" She crossed her arms and marched on ahead.

Bellatrix looked at R'mekia and shrugged, 'Beats me.' She trailed along behind her. When she had the guts to, she yelled out to her, "R'mekia-sama! Could you please slow down, _kudasai_!"

R'mekia looked back, "_Na_?" Noticing the very large gap between the two of them, she slowed her pace down to a very slow walk. R'mekia was shocked, it didn't look like you were moving at all! It was just white hallways as far as the eye could see. It didn't change, it just looked like the same hallway. There was a pattern to the doorways and a couple chairs thrown here and there, too. R'mekia turned to Bellatrix, who was now at her side, "Is it me, or are we not goin' anywhere?"

Bellatrix laughed, "It seems like it, _ne_?" She then turned to R'mekia with a serious face, "I heard that we're gonna plan another attack on the material world."

R'mekia's eyes widened, "_NANI_?"

"_Hai, _Aizen-sama is just waiting for you to get better. That's why we're not doing anything at the moment."

R'mekia looked at the floor and thought aloud, "I'm holdin' everyone up. Am I just a burden now?"

"D-don't get like that, R'mekia-sama! It's alright!" Bellatrix struggled to get R'mekia to feel better. "C'mon now! Smile! You look better when you smile!"

R'mekia looked at Bellatrix, surprised, "_Honma_?"

Bellatrix nodded, "_Ee, _trust me." She smiled back, "Everyone looks better when they smile. Maybe even Ulquiorra."

R'mekia laughed, smiling, "Maybe."

Bellatrix nodded, "That's the spirit! I knew you had it in you!" She stopped, "Say… have you ever went outside Los Noches?"

R'mekia shook her head, "Noitora showed me a window before, but I've never actually been outside."

Bellatrix grinned, "_Sa, IKUZE_!" She grabbed R'mekia's hand, pulled her so hard R'mekia's arm almost jerked out of its socket, and dashed to the nearest door. R'mekia gave a great sigh, 'This girl is gonna kill me one of these days, _mataku_.'

* * *

Bellatrix opened a huge door to reveal an amazing sight – a desert. Los Noches was in the middle of a vast white desert. There were pearly white sand dunes as far as the eyes could see. The sky was a dark, clear dark grey-**black** color. The moon was on the polar opposite phase of the one of earth's. It was… beautiful. There were chunks of quartz that looked like trees and other plants, also a beautiful ghost white color. R'mekia breathed in some of the rich reiatsu-filled air and sighed, she felt better all of a sudden.

Bellatrix looked at R'mekia and gasped, "The color is returning to your face! You look… well again!"

"I should have thought to bring R'mekia out here in the first place then," rang a cold, chilling voice.

Bellatrix and R'mekia immediately turned around to find –

Bellatrix muttered, "A-Aizen-sama."

Aizen walked over and placed a hand on Bellatrix' head, patting it, "_Domo arigato _for bringing R'mekia out here, Bellatrix-kun."

Bellatrix nodded in response, "_Do itashimashite, _Aizen-sama."

Aizen then turned to R'mekia and smiled, "How are you feeling, R'mekia? You do look better than what Ulquiorra had showed me with his eye earlier this morning."

"I feel much better, Aizen-taicho," R'mekia said. "I think I'll join ya'll for dinner, _na?_"

Aizen smiled, "Good! Why don't you follow me, we'll be having dinner shortly." He turned to Bellatrix, "Szayel is designing your room as we speak, you shall move in shortly." He then turned back to R'mekia, "Shall we go?"

R'mekia nodded. She looked back at Bellatrix and whispered, "_Ja ne!_ I'll see ya later_, na_?"

Bellatrix nodded, "_Ee,_ R'mekia-sama!"

* * *

R'mekia couldn't help but feel a feeling of déjà vu when she sat down to dinner with the three 'wise men' of Los Noches – Tosen, Gin, and Aizen. She looked down at her plate and shrugged. In front of her, was a steaming bowl of soup. R'mekia inhaled the smell and actually moaned. Surprisingly, it smelled… good.

Aizen laughed, "Ulquiorra-kun made it for us."

R'mekia hid a small smile from her face as she spooned herself some of the broth. Her eyes widened – it tasted as good as it smelled! She hungrily dug in.

Gin couldn't help but chuckled, "I guess R'mekia here likes ol' Ulquiorra's cookin', _na_?"

Tosen nodded, "It would seem so."

R'mekia couldn't help but think that Tosen… killed the mood of the conversation. Truth be told, R'mekia really never liked Tosen in the first place. Whenever she was around him, she felt… watched. She was nervous around him. She didn't want to be imperfect or even breathe in front of him. Though, most people probably felt like this around Aizen, too. Except R'mekia. Unlike being around Tosen, R'mekia could laugh and actually breathe around him. However, whenever she did something bad or didn't perform as well as she should have on a mission, _then _she started to feel afraid. Though, in R'mekia's case, this didn't really happen very often.

"R'mekia?" Aizen asked.

R'mekia shook herself out of her thoughts, "_Nanda, _Aizen-taicho?"

"I take it that you have heard about our next 'visit' to Karakura Town, I presume?"

"_Hai, _Aizen-taicho. Bella-han told me 'bout it."

Aizen nodded, "_So ka_. Has she told you the full details?"

She shook her head, "_Iie_, Aizen-taicho."

"Well, you are to go down to Karakura Town with Grimmjow, Luppi, Wonderwice, and Yammy."

R'mekia didn't recognize one of the names, "Wonderwice?"

Aizen perked up, "You haven't met Wonderwice, have you? Oh, well. He's rather child-like in appearance – blond hair, lavender eyes, freckles."

"Then why are ya sendin' him down with us if he's so… 'child-like'?"

Gin smirked, "Well, he's jus' as strong."

R'mekia was a little astonished that a young boy could be a strong as an Espada.

"As I was saying," Aizen said, trying to get back on track. "You are to go to the material world to fetch someone. A one named Inoue Orihime. She has rather 'interesting' powers that I would like under my control."

R'mekia nodded, "_So ya_. Is that all?"

Aizen nodded.

R'mekia went back to eating her soup, 'When I see Ulquiorra, I have to thank him – this is delicious!' She closed her eyes happily and slurped.

* * *

R'mekia made her way back to her room after her meal and brief chat with Aizen. She opened the door to find Bellatrix lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She snapped upright and apologized, "_Gomen nasai_, R'mekia-sama! _Sumimasen_! It's just that my room isn't quite ready yet!"

R'mekia shrugged, flopping down right next to her, "Feh, ya can stay here if ya want ta."

Bellatrix' face lit up, "Seriously! _SUGOI! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU_!" She hugged R'mekia and then smiled largely.

R'mekia sighed, "S-sure." Suddenly, a question popped into mind, "Hoi, Bella-han?"

Bellatrix looked up, "Hm?"

"Where's Grimmjow? He's not apart of the Espada anymore, _na_?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Beats me. I haven't seen him in a while." She leaned in closer, saying rather uneasily, "He… doesn't have… his other arm… right?"

R'mekia bit her lip – she had seen him after Tosen had slashed off his arm and burned it. She nodded, "_E-ee_."

Bellatrix gripped her skirt tight, "_So ka_."

Before the two of them could converse any further, there was a knock at the door.

Bellatrix popped up, "_Nan deska_?" She opened the door to find –

"Ulquiorra?" R'mekia was a little… surprised.

Ulquiorra nodded his head, "_Gomen nasai_, R'mekia-san. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

R'mekia nodded, "I'm fine, Ulquiorra. _Oki ni."_

Bellatrix looked up at him, "It's alright, Ulquiorra-sama, she'll be fine."

Ulquiorra looked at her and sighed, 'She doesn't look like the most reliable person in the world… but I guess it'll do.' Before he walked out of the room, he turned back over his shoulder and said to Bellatrix, "Take care of her, Bellatrix." He then shut the door behind him.

Bellatrix sighed, "Wonder what that was all about." She turned back to R'mekia, "_Sa_…"

R'mekia couldn't help but feel at least a tiny bit of sadness. Now that Bellatrix was here, she wouldn't see very much of Ulquiorra anymore. Ulquiorra use to be her caretaker and would probably be that girl Orihime's when she arrived in Los Noches. She felt a tiny bit of… jealousy? No, that couldn't be! What did R'mekia have to be jealous of?

_'Is that depressin' lookin' boy finally gettin' to ya?'_ Hiyori's voice echoed through her head.

R'mekia scowled, 'Of course not! I can't be weighed down by emotions, you know that!'

Hiyori chuckled, _'But still… ya like him, don't ya?'_

R'mekia blocked Hiyori out of her mind and looked at Bellatrix, sighing.

Bellatrix yawned, "I'm gonna go to sleep, _ne_? You probably should, too."

"I know, I know."

Bellatrix moved to the floor and curled up into a little ball, "I'll be fine down here, don't worry."

R'mekia took off her shoes and pulled her hair down, falling into the pillow.

Bellatrix looked up, "You look nice with your hair down, R'mekia-sama."

R'mekia smiled, "_Oki ni, _Bella-han." And that was the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**D'awe! Ulquiorra care about R'mekia! He's being protective! How cute!**


	10. 9: To Teach is to Learn

**Ick, school started so updates shall be... slower, sorry. **

**CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT PLUS GRIMxR'ME ACTION. YAY.

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 9: To Teach is to Learn… About Yourself

R'mekia woke up and yawned, stretching her arms out. She then proceeded to move around stretching, much like a cat would do.

Bellatrix suddenly opened the door to find R'mekia in a rather awkward upside-down 'bridge' position. R'mekia blinked, "_Nanda_, Bella-han?"

Bellatrix stood in the doorway, holding her golden-hilted orange sword in her left hand, "Aizen-sama wants me to give you a 'work out' since you've been cooped up in your room for… forever."

R'mekia shook out her hair and proceeded to put it back up in her signature hairstyle, "_Matte_, aren't I still bein' punished for…"

Bellatrix shook her head, "Aizen-sama says that you are free to do what you please now, R'mekia-sama."

R'mekia smirked, "_So da._"

* * *

The two of them were outside in the vast white dune desert that is Hueco Mundo. They were on opposite sides, R'mekia on one side jogging in place and Bellatrix, who was winding her arms up in a 'windmill' position.

R'mekia smirked, shouting at her, "I'm not gonna go easy on ya jus' 'cuz yer my subordinate, _na_?"

Bellatrix gave her an evil smile, "_Yare, yare_, R'mekia-sama – I'm flattered."

R'mekia bounced on one of her feet and laughed, "Heh, ya won't be thinkin' tha' once I'm done with ya." When she switched to the other foot, she was gone.

Bellatrix looked around, totally confused. R'mekia then appeared suddenly before her and gave her an evil grin, "Yer slow, Bella-han. Ya can't keep up wit' me, _na_?" She then twirled on her right foot and kicked Bellatrix hard in the stomach with her left. R'mekia pulled out and sighed, "C'mon, Bella-han! This is supposed to be a workout, _na_?"

Bellatrix struggled to get up from the floor. She wiped the blood from her mouth and panted, 'R'mekia-sama is stronger than I thought.' She then pulled out her sword that rested behind her and held it with her left hand, "_Ikuze_, R'mekia-sama!"

R'mekia sighed as Bellatrix approached her. Sadly, for Bellatrix, R'mekia blocked the sword swing with her foot, "_Che_." She then raised her other foot pulled the sword from Bellatrix' hand, the impact from the pull sending Bellatrix flying backwards. R'mekia landed on both of her feet gracefully and twirled the sword in her right hand.

Bellatrix slid back, shocked that R'mekia had taken her sword. She swore biting her lip, 'I should at _least_ land _one_ hit on R'mekia-sama! Am I really _that_ weak?'

* * *

Two shadowed figures watched the two of them spar from a window.

"So, ya think tha' R'mekia's outa shape, Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen shook his head, "No, not really. I actually never really did in the first place."

Gin looked him, rather surprised, "Then why have 'em do this?"

Aizen turned on his foot and started to walk the other way, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, "I just wanted to see the margin between Bellatrix and R'mekia, that's all."

Gin chuckled, "I knew there was a better reason." He, unlike Aizen, continued to watch and smirked, "Yer better than ya think, R'mekia."

* * *

R'mekia threw Bellatrix' sword back and walked towards her; her arms crossed across her chest. Bellatrix swallowed nervously and held her sword in front of her, arms shaking. R'mekia smiled and took Bellatrix' sword away. Bellatrix, rather surprised that R'mekia didn't hit (or worse) and the fact that she took her sword away. She stared up at R'mekia, "_N-nani_?"

R'mekia twirled the poppy orange katana around and sighed, "Ya can't just rely on _zanjutsu _techniques the whole time, Bella-han." She then placed the sword on the ground, "Ya need ta work on yer hand-ta-hand combat skills."

Bellatrix stared at her, "_N-naze yo_?"

R'mekia appeared behind Bellatrix and sighed, "Yer too open. All of yer attacks are open. You can defeat lesser seated members and maybe even an average fukutaicho without a bankai, but you'll never be able to defeat a taicho like that." R'mekia sighed; she crossed her legs and 'sat' in the sky, "A taichoalways is skilled in tha four main expertise of a shinigami: kido, hakuda (hand-to-hand), hoho (footwork), and zanjutsu (sword techniques). And, unlike an average shinigami, they have both a shikai an' bankai an' with 'em, a variety of attacks instead of jus' one. They have mastered their zanpakuto an' can unleash its full potential."

Bellatrix nodded, taking all of R'mekia's knowledge in. She then pointed out, "How are you doing that?"

R'mekia looked down and then chuckled, "Old vaizard trick." She winked. She then jumped down and set her arm on Bellatrix' shoulder, "Tell ya what, I'll train ya, 'kay?"

Bellatrix smiled, "Thank you, thank you!" She looked up at R'mekia, admiration shining in her eyes, "_Arigato gozaimasu_!"

R'mekia smirked evilly, "But I won't be easy on ya, ya hear?"

"_Wakarimashite_, R'mekia-sama, I know."

* * *

Today would be the first day of training. R'mekia stood in the same spot that they had practiced before, her arms crossed across her chest. She smiled when she spotted the red-haired arrancar walking up to her. Bellatrix set her sword on the ground and smiled, "What are we going to learn today, R'mekia-sama?"

R'mekia smiled, "I'm gonna test… yer endurance."

Bellatrix was confused, "En-durance? _Nani doshite ka_?"

"Hand-ta-hand combat takes a lot o' physical energy. Unlike kido attacks, it takes a more toll on yer body 'cuz of tha physical strain. I'm gonna help ya improve yer ability ta deal with strain, _na_?" She then turned her back on Bellatrix, "Try ta keep up, _na_?" She then stepped out wit' her right foot, shouting back to her, "If yer _Sonido_ can keep up wit' my _shunpo_ for at least three hours, I'll help ya improve your zanjutsu. If ya can't… I'll make yer life a livin' hell."

Bellatrix gasped, "_Ch-chotto matte_!" She then shook her head and followed R'mekia.

After a few minutes, R'mekia looked back and saw Bellatrix following steady behind her. She smiled, 'Good, she's faster than I thought.' She then taunted back to her, "_Hoi,_ Bella-han! Ya gettin' tired yet?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "_Iie_, R'mekia-sama."

R'mekia smirked, "_Yosh_, tha' means I can go faster. This is a slow pace, Bella-han. Now, we're bumping it up to tha speed of an average fukutaicho – prepare ya'self!" R'mekia's strides became significantly longer and faster. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and continued to match it.

After another few minutes, R'mekia shouted, "Now… we're gonna make tha jump from fukutaicho ta taicho. Ya sure ya can handle it, Bella-han? It's pretty fast."

Bellatrix shook her head, "_Hai,_ R'mekia-sama. I'll be able to keep up, I promise."

R'mekia chuckled, "Don't get in over yer head… _gaki_. Jus' for that, I'll show ya how fast I can be." She laughed, "My speed _nearly_ rivals tha' of Shihouin Yoruichi – _Shunshin_, but not quite." (Goddess of Flash.)

Bellatrix blinked, and R'mekia was gone. She then saw a small dot off into the distance and dropped her jaw, '_S-sugoi_!'

R'mekia's soared through the air with every light step of her foot. She was moving with a godly speed, only visible for half a second until she started the next step of her foot.

It seemed like hours that the two of them had been traveling. Bellatrix couldn't even see her magenta-brown haired teacher. Bellatrix struggled to continue and collapsed, 'Sh-she's too fast.' She panted on the floor, her vision blurring in front of her.

R'mekia stopped and sighed, "She's reached her limit, _na?_" With one step she was over to the suffering Bellatrix and slung her over her shoulder. She sighed and turned to the arrancar, "Ya did good, Bella-han."

Bellatrix struggled to smile and then closed her eyes.

* * *

R'mekia, traveling an amazing distance, got back to Los Noches in about half the time it took to get out where they were. When she was about to go inside, she saw a shadowed figure at the doorway.

He smirked, "Heh, it's a pretty familiar face, _na_?"

R'mekia gasped; she noted the familiarness of his rough voice, "G-Grimmjow?" She looked at the man who now stepped into the late and smiled faintly, "It's nice ta see ya again."

Grimmjow nodded, "Same ta you. I thought ya were sick, R'mekia. I wanted ta see ya, but Halibel said that ya were trainin' Bellatrix." He gazed at Bellatrix and smirked, "Ya worked her good, _na_?"

R'mekia nodded, setting Bellatrix to lie against the wall as she wound her right arm backwards, "_Ee_, she's better than she looks, though."

Grimmjow laughed, "Why are ya wastin' yer time on her? There's no hope for her ta get inta the Espada, so why train her?"

"Why do people train people, Grimmjow?"

He scrunched his face up, confused at her question, "What's tha' got ta do -"

"Because they see themselves in their student," R'mekia finished for him. She looked back and smiled, "She reminds me of myself when I was a shinigami."

Grimmjow shrugged, swaggering over to R'mekia and nuzzling her neck, "Yer tha better lookin' one, though." He then licked her, starting from her neck and ending at her cheek, "Heh."

R'mekia blushed scarlet, "Wh-what are ya doin', Gr-Grimmjow?" Her neck and cheek tingled oddly. "_Y-yameru kudasai_!" She bit her lip – it felt good. But…

Smirking, he then inhaled deeply, smiling – she smelled like blood… and raspberries. He liked it.

'But wha'?' She thought. 'Who do I want? Wha' do I want? I'm so confused…!'

Then, in the blink of an eye, Grimmjow was embracing the air and Bellatrix was gone from her place against the wall. He chuckled, "It was good while it lasted, _na_?" He then took the time to enjoy the scent of blood and raspberries that still lingered in the air, "I wonder how she smells like tha'?"

* * *

Bellatrix woke up groggily, her body achy and sore. She opened her eyes to see R'mekia staring over her, "Yo, Bella-han!"

Bellatrix winced; there was a sharp pain in her legs as she got up, "W-Where am I?"

"My room, o'course. I used some of my medical kido on ya, but… I'm no expert. You'll probably feel sore for a while." There was a pause. R'mekia sighed, "I think I overworked ya, _wari na_." (My bad/oops.)

Bellatrix shook her head, "That just shows how weak I am."

R'mekia made a frown, "Yer not! Ya jus' never a teacher… am I right?"

Her orange eyes widened, "How did you know, R'mekia-sama?" She bit her lip, "I always had to learn my attacks myself: my _Resurrección, Sonido,_ _bala, cero_… no one taught me. Aizen-sama told me that's how arrancar learn – they practice by themselves."

R'mekia nodded, "That's how shinigami learn, too." R'mekia smiled, "I remember when I first learned my zanpakuto's name." She turned to Bellatrix, "Ya wanna hear it?"

Bellatrix nodded, "Sure."

R'mekia smiled, looking at her **black** walls as if her memories were playing before her.

_(Flashback)_

_Remekia gasped as a figure materialized before her. It was hiding in the shadows of her quarters, not moving, just watching. Remekia swallowed, she was about to reach for her sword, but –_

_"Where's my zanpakuto?!"_

_The figure stepped forward into the moonlight of the dark room, "I _am_ your zanpakuto, Ogawa-san." The spirit of Remekia's zanpakuto took the form of a pale woman. She had long, long, long __**black **__hair that covered her entire body, which was naked. She had dull light green eyes and curving triangular marks that were the color of blood. The top of her lips were also that color._

_Remekia stepped back, "_D-dare ka, omai wa da_?"_

_The spirit spoke again, her voice having an eerie echoing effect to it, "I told you before, Ogawa-san. I am your zanpakuto." _

_"Why are you here…__ zanpakuto?" Remekia found it awkward that she was having a conversation with herself (because zanpakuto are a part of a shinigami's soul, right?) Would Gin-han find this weird? Was she insane?_

_The spirit laughed, her once-emotionless face filling with merriment, "You're not insane. This happens to all shinigami, Ogawa-san. What I have come for also happens to all shinigami."_

_"Came for?" Remekia repeated._

_She nodded, "You know basic kido, hakuda, hoho, and shunpo, do you not? And yet the only thing you can do with your sword is slash and swing; you have no abilities or attacks… yet."_

_"Yet?"_

_The spirit nodded, "If you can answer my riddle, I may tell you my name and how to 'awaken' me. If you cannot, I guess you'll just be a failure."_

_Remekia winced, "I am _not_ a failure!"_

_The 'zanpakuto' laughed, "Then prove it." She smirked, "Let's begin."_

_Remekia waited for the riddle._

_"Suppose you met two men here in the Soul Society. One had blue hair and blue eyes, and one had __**black**__ hair and green eyes – which one has the better soul?"_

_Re__mekia was confused, "Wha's _tha'_ have to do wit' knowing yer name?"_

_There was a chuckle, "It's a riddle – answer it."_

_Remekia bit her lip, 'What do I pick? She didn't even give me a description of tha person's characteristics or personality or anything!' She then looked at the spirit and pondered, 'Wha' if it's a trick question? Yeah, tha's it.' She smirked, 'I know tha answer!'_

_"Tha one wit' tha __**black**__ hair an' tha green eyes."_

_There came a nod from the __**black**__ haired girl, "I shall tell you my name. But give me a reason why you chose that answer to know how to awaken my powers."_

_Remekia grumbled, "Tha' wasn't wha__' ya originally said." _

_"Do you want me to tell you my name or not?!"_

_Remekia sighed, "Fine. I chose tha __**black**__ haired one 'cuz _you_ have __**black**__ hair an' green eyes."_

_"_Chigau._" (Wrong.) _

_Remekia was shocked, "_Doshite_?"_

_The girl smirked, "Because… in time… that's who you'll think who has the better soul."_

_Before Remekia could say anything, __the spirit announced, "My name… is Kitanai. My release…is _kiru._" (Cut.) And then, she vanished back into the shadows from which she came from._

_(End Flashback)_

Bellatrix was in awe, "Wow, I didn't know that shinigami actually had to converse with their zanpakuto!"

R'mekia nodded and then BANG! Something hit her. R'mekia now suddenly got what Kitanai had said, 'The one wit' tha **black** hair an' green eyes… has tha better soul. Tha' must be… Ulquiorra, _na_?' She smiled, 'I guess Kitanai was right.'

Bellatrix slowly got up, "I'll be going back to my room, R'mekia-sama. _Oyasumi nasai._"

R'mekia nodded, "_Oyasumi yo_, Bella-han. You'll need yer sleep."

* * *

R'mekia lay awake looking up at the sky. Then, a figure materialized out of thin air and appeared before her. There was a dry chuckle, "Guess there's no need to be mysterious anymore, _ne_, Ogawa-san? Or should I say… Vidalgo-san?"

R'mekia shrugged, "Ya can call me whatever ya please, Kitanai."

However, Kitanai did not look like she used to. She now had a dark red eye patch over her right eye and her other eye was a pale, pale green that glowed and had a slit-like pupil. The markings on her eyes and lips were still there and her hair was the same – but, it was now covered by a long navy blue hood. Also, instead of being naked, she wore clothes: a long dark blue dress that slanted up her right thigh and mahogany red shoulder guards and boots. Her dress was long sleeved and somehow went over Kitanai's long and sharp nails.

"W-Why are ya so… different?"

Kitanai sighed, "After you became a hollow, we fought for dominance. Remember when you had to fight your hollow form so that you could gain its power? It was basically the same thing. Luckily for me, I was strong enough to overcome your hollow form, though it has been a long struggle for me. I fear that it will take over soon."

R'mekia winced; Kitanai had that same 'underwater' voice effect that sounded like her hollow self. She sighed, "What are ya here for, Kitanai?"

Kitanai stroked her eye patch, "This war… between the Arrancar and the Shinigami... are you sure you're on the right side?"

R'mekia shrugged, "I have my doubts, but I'm willin' ta die for Aizen-taicho."

Kitanai smiled, "You trust him, don't you?"

R'mekia nodded, "Ever since my first day in tha 5th Division, he was always interested wit' me. An' as soon as I came along, the previous 3rd seat was bumped down to 4th – he trusts me an' I'm thankful fo' tha'." She then smiled sadly, "Even when I was being exiled out of tha Soul Society, he said tha' we would meet again."

Kitanai sighed, "Well, I'll be on my way now. If you see me again… it's either your hollow self has taken over or -"

R'mekia nodded, understanding completely, "I remember, 'sright."

_(Flashback)_

_Remekia stared up at Kitanai, confused, "Wha' do ya mean by tha'?"_

_Kitanai nodded, "You heard me. I probably won't be 'visiting' you much anymore, the next time you see me… it means that you're going… to die."_

_(End Flashback)_

R'mekia bit her lip, 'Sometimes I wish I was a human… humans don't have ta worry abou' these sort o' things. Ignorance is bliss, at least, that's what they say, _na_?'

She sighed, lying down on her bed and rolling over on her side. She muttered spitefully, "I _hate _humans," and closed her eyes.


	11. 10: Miss Murder

**OMG MICA'S ACTUALLY WRITING ABOUT DA BLEACH FILLER. Oh, and on an unrelated note, I decided to make R'mekia's 'theme song' ('cuz Kubo-sama does that) 'Date With the Night' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Listen to it, it reminds me SO MUCH of R'mekia. **

* * *

**Black**

Chapter 10: Miss Murder

_(Flashback)_

_"_Nanda, _Aizen-taicho? Why did ya bring me here to tha meetin' room like this?" R'mekia asked._

_"Four individuals are about to steal the Hogyoku and I intend to 'give' it to them," Aizen stated very casually._

_R'mekia caught on immediately – after spending time as an underling during his captaining days at the Seireitei, plus working under him now, she had an understanding of how his mind worked. "Yer goin' ta give them a faux copy, _na_?"_

_Aizen nodded, smiling gently, "_Hai, _R'mekia. But, because they obviously don't know how to use it, they'll run straight to -"_

_"Urahara Kisuke," R'mekia responded._

_Aizen nodded again, "Right again, R'mekia. You're going on two for two."_

_"Which then means tha' tha shinigami down there'll take care of it."_

_"_Ee_. Three for three, R'mekia."_

_"But why are ya lettin' 'em get a copy an' have the shinigami kill 'em? Why not have Gin, or me, or even _you _kill 'em?"_

_Aizen chuckled, "But then it would be boring that way, wouldn't it, R'mekia?"_

_R'mekia smiled, "I guess it would, Aizen-taicho. _Sumimasen_."_

_"There's no need to. Just be prepared to fight off one of them, alright?"_

_"_Wakarimashite_, Aizen-taicho."_

_(End Flashback)_

R'mekia sighed, walking over to Bellatrix' room, 'I wonder if she already knows?' She knocked on the door and watched it open.

"Oh, R'mekia-sama! I didn't know that your meeting was going to be so short!"

R'mekia shrugged, "Aizen told me 'bout tha four Arrancar who'll steal tha Hogyoku'll move today."

"Does that mean we won't train today?"

R'mekia shook her head, "_Iie, _we jus' have ta be on alert."

Bellatrix nodded, "_Wakarimashite_, R'mekia-sama."

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! R'mekia and Bellatrix were sparing with their swords. Bellatrix was in deep concentration, trying with all of her might to block all of R'mekia's powerful blows. Then, R'mekia did something Bellatrix didn't expect: R'mekia did a back flip and while she was in rotation, fired a cero at Bellatrix. Bellatrix managed to block the cero, but didn't see R'mekia on her left and sent a powerful kick to Bellatrix' stomach. 

R'mekia sighed, watching Bellatrix struggle to get up. 'At least she's improving,' she thought, shrugging. "_Oi,_ Bella-han?! Are ya gonna call it quits yet? Get up!"

Bellatrix wiped the blood from her mouth, "I'm not giving up, R'mekia-sama." She held her orange katana out in front of her with a determined look in her eyes, "Again, R'mekia-sama. Attack me again."

R'mekia smirked, "As ya wish, Bella-han." She then held her sword vertically in front of her, "_Kiru_, Kitanai!" (Cut.) Sharp shards formed on R'mekia's fingernails, "I'm upping tha difficulty, alright?"

Bellatrix nodded, somewhat in awe that R'mekia would let her see her Shikai. Her thoughts of adoration were cut short as R'mekia cart wheeled over to Bellatrix' direction. She then stopped abruptly and sprung up into the air. Bellatrix looked up and waited for R'mekia to make her move.

FSH. R'mekia was behind Bellatrix and scratched her face. R'mekia sighed, "Ya need ta work on yer reflexes an' use of yer senses." Suddenly, an idea popped into R'mekia's mind. "I know!" She undid her cloth-like hair tie and wrapped it around Bellatrix' eyes. "Now ya have ta use yer other senses 'sides sight, _na_?"

Bellatrix gulped nervously, "Do you want be to put away my sword?"

R'mekia nodded, "I'll jus' use hoho combat, Bella-han." She cracked her knuckles and smirked, "_IMA_!" She started to run around Bellatrix, her nimble limbs working at an un-human like pace.

Bellatrix swallowed, 'She's running around me.' Then, she didn't hear R'mekia's footsteps anymore. And then, something in Bellatrix worked on its own – her body just instinctively knew where R'mekia's strike would be and blocked it.

R'mekia, quite shocked that Bellatrix could block the attack, tried again, but to her dismay, Bellatrix blocked again! R'mekia was stunned; 'Wha' _are_ these reflexes?' She then flipped over so that she was on her hands. She then started to walk towards Bellatrix with her hands, her feet trying to hit Bellatrix on the head.

Bellatrix, finally now able to control her newborn talent, managed to dodge every hit to her head. And much to R'mekia's chagrin, grabbed onto R'mekia's right foot and threw her 'round and 'round and when she finally let go, R'mekia hit the ground with a huge impact.

Bellatrix, worried that she had injured her teacher, took the 'blindfold' off and ran towards R'mekia, "R'mekia-sama! _Daijobu deska? GOMEN NASAI_!"

R'mekia, however, laughed and laughed, "Ya have a talent there, Bella-han." She smiled at her, "Congrats."

Bellatrix smiled, "Thanks." She then pointed at R'mekia, "Like a said before, I like your hair when it's down."

R'mekia shrugged, "Whatever, I like it up. It's outa tha way." She took some of her hair in her right hand and looked at it, shrugging, "Hmm."

"Heh, the famed 'R'mekia Vidalgo' doesn't look _that_ bad," came a beckoning female voice from across the horizon.

R'mekia and Bellatrix both turned to see where the voice came from.

The female arrancar smirked at them, "My name… is Amora LaMurete." She cackled rather evilly, "But you can call me _Señorita Asesinato._"

"Tch," R'mekia stared at the girl – 'Miss Murder' her ass. She had dark sea green hair that stuck up at the top. The remnants of her hollow mask were on her forehead and acted somewhat as a 'headband' of sorts, the remnants shaped like small beads. She had eerie yellow eyes, the outer part of her eye outlined with **black**. She had magenta on her upper and lower eye lids and dark magenta lips. She also had light pink zigzag markings on her face that started near her eyes and ran down to her chin. Amora also had on a rather skimpy outfit – a white tube top with a **black **stripe running down it that stopped right under her breasts. Her 'mini' skirt rested pretty low on her body and her hollow hole had moved onto her left hip. She then wore long trademark arrancar boots that ran all the way up to her knees. She also wore **black** evening gloves that ran up to her shoulders.

R'mekia couldn't help but snort when she took in the Arrancar's appearance – Grimmjow would certainly like this girl.

Bellatrix put her hand on her sword, but R'mekia stopped her, "_Iie_, Bella-han. I'll take care of this." She wound her arm up and cracked her neck to the left and the right, "Just stand back."

Bellatrix wanted to protest, but knew that R'mekia was right – this girl looked as if she was out of her league.

"Aren't ya gonna get out yer sword?" R'mekia asked.

Amora shrugged, "Depends on how good you are." Her sword was resting vertically on her back. She smirked evilly and licked her lips, "I like fighting guys better, they're so _easy_ to manipulate, _ne_?"

R'mekia laughed, "_Che_, I know a guy ya could 'manipulate' pretty well."

"_Ho?_" The arrancar smirked, "Too bad I can't fight him… or you," she added dangerously which caused R'mekia to raise an eyebrow, suspicious. But to her utter surprise, she lost sight of Amora for a second and found the scantily clad girl grinning in her face, whispering breathlessly, "_Meso de la Muerte_." (Kiss of Death.)

BANG. R'mekia was sent flying backwards, knocked unconscious; blood streaming down her forehead as she connected with the ground.

Bellatrix' eyes widened wide with shock, "R-R'MEKIA-SAMA!" She bit her lip, looking at Amora, her eyes glowing a dangerous red, "_SHINE_, _KISAMA!"_ She stepped onto her right foot and approached Amora, who suddenly appeared in front of her, smirking, "You're too slow." However, Bellatrix sonido-ed behind Amora, putting on a smirk of her own, "Same goes for you." She fired off a cero right at Amora's head.

Bellatrix jumped back, looking worriedly at R'mekia, 'I hope she's alright! I have to finish this fast so that I can get her back to Los Noches.' She looked at the smoke and squinted, 'Where is she?'

THUD. Bellatrix managed to block a would-be fatal blow to her head. She breathed shallow breaths, '_Abunai na!_' She bit her lip, blocking and kicking and punching at Amora, 'This would be a lot easier if R'mekia-sama was awake.' She swore, nearly dodging a hard punch to her face by leaning backwards. She then back flipped back.

Amora nodded approvingly, "You're pretty good." She smiled, "Why don't you join our cause? I really don't want to fight someone as nice as you." Amora then winked, "I could also teach ya a few tricks, too."

Bellatrix gagged, "I'm alright, thanks." Curiosity began to kick it, "What _is_ your cause anyway?"

"Kill Aizen."

Bellatrix was shocked, "How DARE you do that! Aizen-sama-"

Amora gave her a disgusted look, "_That's_ what we hate! HE'S A SHINIGAMI! HE'S A HYPOCRITE! HOW _DARE HE_ RULE US!" She spat on the ground, "I refuse to serve him any longer."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you created by him?"

She lowered her eyes, "_Iie_. I'm a _natural_ Arrancar. He has no right to rule me, a hollow who became an Arrancar by themselves.." She then got out her sword: it had a dark green sheath and a grey hilt with two curved points and a rose designed on it. She sighed, "Since you don't agree, I guess I have to kill you, _ne_? _Shigata nai yo_." She licked her lips, "_Zannen_."

* * *

_R'mekia opened her eyes. She was floating in nothingness._

_"__**You're really stupid if you can fall for such a pathetic trick, **_**hime**_**."**_

_R'mekia faced her hollow self, who was right in front of her, glaring at her in disgust, __**"You're lucky you aren't dead, **_**hime.**_**"**_

_R'mekia winced, "Stop callin' me tha'." She looked around, "Where are we?"_

_Hollow R'mekia shrugged, __**"Beats me."**_

_R'mekia gasped, "_Matte_, did you and Kitanai-"_

_**"PF, she's fine, **_**hime**_**. Don't get your panties in a bunch now." **__It laughed eerily. _

_R'mekia sighed, "Fine, why are ya here, then?"_

_**"I just wanted to tell ya… WAKE UP!"**_

R'mekia's eyes snapped open and she slowly got up. She looked around rapidly, "Where's Bella-han?"

"AH!" Bellatrix was sent backwards on her feet, panting. She was visibly bleeding, but Amora wasn't as pretty and primpy as she was before, either.

R'mekia gasped, feeling a sudden increase in reiatsu from Amora. She got up onto her feet, wincing, her hand automatically going to her side, which was injured during her fall. She gritted her teeth and pushed with her right foot, 'This is bad.'

Amora's grin that was plastered on her face was wildly psychotic as she screamed, "_GRANDE BESSO DA LA MUERTE_!"

BOOM. Bellatrix was sent back, but was surprised when she landed in the arms of R'mekia who stared down at her, smirking, "Miss me?"

Bellatrix felt relieved, "_Omai, daijobu ka?!"_

R'mekia smirked, "Course, it'll take more than tha' ta kill me." She then looked at Amora, "Why don't I fight ya now, _na_?"

Amora sighed, "Well, I might as well take you seriously, _ne_?" She smirked, twirling her sword in her right hand and then placing it in front of her eyes, "_Akeru, _Pandora!" (Open, Pandora. Referring to 'Pandora's box.') Smoke covered the entire area.

R'mekia swallowed nervously, 'Wha' is her true form?'

As the smoke slowly began to lift, R'mekia squinted her eyes to see. The figure that stepped out of the smoke was all white, her whole body shining in the light. She sighed, tossing her hair so that it cascaded over her back, "This form usually works better on men, but it also increases my speed."

R'mekia clenched her teeth, "We'll see about tha'." Amora then suddenly appeared in front of R'mekia, then kicked her in the guts, "Do you really think I would be that slow?"

However, R'mekia was behind her and had slashed Amora across the stomach, smirking, "Do ya really think I would be tha' slow?" She sneered back at the arrancar, "_Chibi-no-gaki-ya_."

Amora winced, then gasping when she lost sight of R'mekia, who then appeared in front of her and started to slash her body with no mercy. Blood splashed onto R'mekia's face and clothes, but she didn't care – she just wanted to kill and killing made her happy.

Amora somehow escaped, clutching her stomach in pain, blood from her wound collecting in a puddle. She bit her lip, "Damn, you _are_ good. At least the rumors were true about you."

R'mekia rolled her eyes, "An' why wouldn't they be?" She yawned, "I'm getting' a little bored, _na_, _chibi-no-gaki-ya_." She gave an evil, haunting, rather mad smile, "I'll jus' kill ya now." She closed her eyes and pulled her right arm over her face in a 'ripping' motion – her signature 'happy/sad' hollow mask appeared on her face and her eyes turned golden yellow with black. She smirked, "_IKUZE!!!! GAKI!!!!!!!" _She charged at Amora with even more speed than usual and started to punch lightening fast hits at her stomach, laughing the whole time.

Bellatrix was amazed; she had never seen R'mekia like this before. She took a step back, choking on the thickness of R'mekia's reiatsu. It was so strong she could almost reach out and hold it in her hand. She gasped for breath, sweat streaming down her neck, 'Is this even _possible_?' She swallowed as she watched R'mekia, who was now kicking Amora like she was a punching back, sending her flying up into the air and then appearing right where Amora was headed and kicking her back to Hueco Mundo.

Bellatrix clutched her fist so tight, it started to bleed, 'There's… such a big gap between us. I never… thought it would be so big!' Her eyes were wide as saucers. She closed her eyes, looking away, 'How?'

Amora crashed down onto the ground yet again. She was a broken, bloody mess of a hollow. She closed her eyes in agony, praying that she would just die already.

R'mekia gave a high pitched laugh, "I'm still gonna toy with ya for a while_, chibi-no-gaki-ya."_ She smirked, holding out two fingers, laughing in insane glee, "_Bai-bai!_" From her fingers were three short red shots that pierced Amora so fast, she didn't know what hit her.

BOOM. R'mekia crossed her arms at her chest and sighed, "She's getting' kinda borin', _na_?" She opened and closed her hands, flicking the blades on her nails in and out, "Maybe I should just end it..."

'_Nanda_?' R'mekia felt a sudden raise in reiatsu from where Amora was. She then heard a very distinctive yell, "_BU-MU_!"

There was a large explosion that filled up the whole area. R'mekia used her higher skill of shunpo to grab Bellatrix, and get them out of the area. But they ran into Amora, who smiled and waved at them, "Yo!" R'mekia started running in the other direction, but met into Amora again. Then, R'mekia was hit in the stomach with an amazing force, coughing up blood. R'mekia was confused, 'B-but, she was almost dead!' She bit her lip, 'I gotta finish this fast, somethin's not right here.'

Amora blew at kiss at R'mekia which turned out to be a red bomb-like cero that traveled an amazing distance and blew up in R'mekia's face. Luckily for R'mekia, her hollow mask absorbed most of the impact, though she was bleeding in other places.

Amora laughed, "It's payback for using me as your punching bag. _Owari da_, R'mekia Vidalgo!" She charged at R'mekia, but Amora's hit was blocked. Amora winced out in pain as R'mekia gripped Amora's hand so tight, she nearly broke all of the bones in her hand.

R'mekia's eyes shined a dangerous teal-gold behind her hollow mask, "

* * *

Ulquiorra could feel vast amounts of R'mekia's strong reiatsu being released out in the vast dunes of Hueco Mundo. He squinted and shielded his eyes with his arm, closing one eye as he looked at R'mekia fighting the rouge Arrancar. 

R'mekia then whispered distinctly under her breath, "_Bakudo no Kyuujuukyuu: Kin_!" (Binding Spell Number 99: Seal.)

Amora felt her arms being bound by spiritual fabric and iron shafts. She winced, trying to get out of them, but she couldn't. She couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't speak – the pressure from the attack.

But R'mekia wasn't done yet. She then uttered out, "_Shokyoku: Shiryū, Nikyoku: Hyakurensan, Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō. __Bakudo no Kyuujuukyuu: Bankin!_!" (First song: halting fabric, second song: hundred linked bolts, final song: great seal of 10,000 forbiddings. Binding Spell Number 99: Great Seal.)

Amora struggled to break free, but more spiritual fabric was covering and strangling her body, even covering her eyes, rendering her blind to what was about to be in store for her. Then, she felt the plunge of numerous long metal blades. She cried out in pain, distressed that she couldn't see where they were coming from. Then, when she thought it was all over: BAM.

Bellatrix gasped out loud – a large metal cube had crushed Amora's body. Her body shook with fear as she backed away and ran, only to meet Ulquiorra who stared questioningly at her.

Bellatrix collapsed on the floor, "I… didn't know she was… that strong!" Ulquiorra watched as the mask on R'mekia vanished away and her sword returned to normal. He blinked, "She was more powerful than usual because of her transformation."

"Trans-formation?"

"_Hai_. When she performed that kido spell on Yammy without her mask, it took her a greater deal of strength to summon it." He then turned on his heel, shaking his head, "But still… she's the strongest, weirdest, shinigami I've seen."

Bellatrix laughed as R'mekia put her hair back up as if nothing had happened, "_Ee_, you're right." She smiled.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making a new story! It's gonna be a total crossover story: Bleach x Naruto x Gorillaz and features 3 of my OCs, one of which is R'mekia. It's going to be... D e a t h (LIVE the LIMIT). Yayness.**


	12. 11 Battle of the Flash Goddesses

**It's been a while, **_**ne**_**? The following battle is epic. You have been warned.**

**Also both UlquiorraR'mekia fluff AND GrimmjowR'mekia fluff – now EVERYONE'S happy!

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 11: The Battle of the Flash Goddesses

A large rip opened in the sky and five figures looked out of its **black** contents. R'mekia wore a deranged grin as she, Luppi, Yammy, Grimmjow, and Wonderwice looked out at the four shinigami who happened to be training. She laughed, "Not even ready for us, _na_? Pathetic."

Yammy said stupidly that they had pretty decent reiatsu and that they would do for now.

Luppi sighed, "_Nanda_? Those are shinigami. The 'reinforcement' from the Soul Society, _ne_?" He looked at Grimmjow, laughing, "_Gomen, former_ Six."

Grimmjow gave him a glare, but then said, "The guy I want ta kill isn't with 'em." He then jumped out, searching for a certain orange-haired man.

R'mekia sighed, "_Mataku_." She looked at Luppi, "Keep 'em in line, _na_?" She looked at the small speck in the distance that was Grimmjow, "I'm gonna go after him 'an make sure he doesn't kill himself." She shook her head, "_Baka-yaru_. He's not an Espada 'nymore. He can't do whateva he fuckin' pleases." She disappeared.

Luppi shrugged, "Heh, keep 'em in line… _ne_?" He licked his lips at the shinigami below him.

* * *

A young woman smirked, "That reiatsu… is definitely Ogawa…" She smirked, "I'll get her."

* * *

"Grimmjow!" R'mekia yelled at the blue-haired man, "_Nanda ya hen_? Wha' tha _hell_ are ya doin'?"

Grimmjow turned around to face her, scowling, "I'm going to kill tha man… who took my position away an' more." He clutched his fist tight, "Yell at me all ya want, it ain't gonna change nothin'."

R'mekia sighed, putting her hands at her chest, "Fine. Jus' don't get killed, _na_?" She smiled at him.

He nodded, "Same to you."

She smirked, "Why would ya-" R'mekia was cut off as a person unexpectedly came from nowhere, knocking her to the ground yelling, "OGAWA!"

Grimmjow was slightly shocked, "_Nani_?" He shrugged, R'mekia would be fine; she had enough strength and power in her to beat him, if she wanted to. He whizzed around to find Ichigo and smirked evilly, "_Yo_."

* * *

R'mekia struggled out of the woman's grip just before she was sent hurling to the ground. R'mekia winced, swearing loudly, "_KISAMA_!"

The woman standing over her smirked, "That's no way to speak to me, Ogawa."

R'mekia scowled, "_Che_, so it's you… Yoruichi."

Yoruichi grinned, "Yoruichi-_senpai_, to you, Ogawa." Her eyes narrowed at her, her grin turning into a scornful frown. "I still can't forgive you… becoming a vaizard, I can at _least _understand… but joining… with them…" She swallowed hard, clutching her hand tight, white kido surrounding her body, "IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

BANG!

R'mekia had negated the attack by firing her own cero. She smirked, "_Shunko, ka_?" (Flash cry?) She put her right hand at her left eye, getting ready to make a ripping motion, "If yer givin' it yer all, I might as well, too, _na_?" Her hollow mask appeared on her face, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow, "_KOI_!" She cracked her knuckles and charged at Yoruichi, who charged at her. The two of them punched each other and kicked at lightening-fast speeds.

R'mekia smirked, the two of them using their shunpo skills, appearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. 'She's fast… jus' as I expected.' She pulled back, laughing, "This'll be fun, Yoruichi!" She then muttered huskily, "Finally, I'll be able ta see if I'm as fast as you!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of Yoruichi, kicking and twirling.

Yoruichi struggled to predict her attacks, 'Her movements are so irregular… yet so fluid.' She had managed to block a roundhouse kick to the stomach that was followed by a cero from the mouth. Yoruichi gasped, using her shunko to negate the attack. She panted, 'That… was close.'

R'mekia pouted behind her mask, taunting Yoruichi, "Oi! This ain't you at full power, _na_, Yoruichi?! 'Cuz if it is… I'm kill ya." She unsheathed her sword and smirked, "_Kiru, Kitanai_!" (Cut, Kitanai!) Her signature shards appeared on her fingertips, gleaming in the light. R'mekia took off her mask and rested it on the side of her head like Hiyori would do when they trained. She licked one shard, smirking, "_Ikuze_!" She pushed off with her right foot and flew straight at Yoruichi, her eyes shining dangerously, her laugh a shriek of insanity.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow both looked at the two of them battle. Ichigo squinted, not able to make out the two of them, but definitely felt Yoruichi's reiatsu. He was stunned, 'They're… so fast!' He watched the two of them collide with each other, then appear suddenly at a different place time after time after time. He gaped, 'Wow.'

* * *

R'mekia and Yoruichi charged at each other again and again. Yoruichi now sporting a few scratches and R'mekia a few bruises. The two of them were now fighting at a speed that almost couldn't be seen. It was the battle of the shunpo, a battle of flash.

R'mekia decided to pull away, panting, "You're… as good as ever, Yoruichi." She smirked, "_Demo_…"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, 'She's… planning something.' She activated her shunko, her eyes searching, 'But what is it?'

"_De Punta Cero_!" R'mekia ripped the space in front of her and red-**black** energy issued forth, flying at Yoruichi. (Cutting Edge Cero.)

Yoruichi, once again, negated it with her shunko.

R'mekia smirked, "Ya can't go on doin' tha' foreva, Yoruichi." She ripped in front of her again, "Let's see wha's faster, my cero or yer shunko, _na_?"

Yoruichi laughed, "I'm not called _Shunshin _without a reason, you know, Ogawa."

R'mekia grinned, "_Wakateru_. But ya don't know how much faster _I've _become over tha years." She smirked, ripping off her long pants to reveal short shorts that clung tightly to her thighs. The bottom of the shorts had a bold **black** stripe.

Yoruichi grinned, "Going all out, I see?" She got into a battle stance, "_Koi_, Ogawa."

The two then disappeared, R'mekia ripping randomly with her fingers and Yoruichi blocking them with her shunko. Red and white blasts of reiatsu blew from all directions.

* * *

Shinji was making his way to Ichigo, fearful that he would be in danger. He then stopped, "I… recognize tha' reiatsu." He turned to the red and white blasts, his eyes widening, "R-Remekia!" He then shut his eyes, biting his lip, '_Iie_, that's not tha Remekia ya knew.' He painfully darted away and followed Ichigo's careless streaming out of reiatsu, '_Yare, yare_, will tha' _ever _guy learn?' He shook his head.

* * *

Yoruichi and R'mekia kicked and collided with each other. R'mekia had given up on firing ceros at Yoruichi and had resulted back to slicing and kicking her. The two of them looked as if they were dancing in the air. R'mekia cart wheeling over in Yoruichi's direction, Yoruichi jumping up and curling into a ball, twirling into the air. R'mekia then wiped around and caught Yoruichi off guard for one split second. She managed to fire a small cero to Yoruichi's back and jumped high up into the air, smirking.

'Don't treasure tha' small victory too long, R'mekia. Yoruichi's a smart fighter. Keep yer guard up.' She looked around, staying on alert. Then, coming from the left, Yoruichi charged at her and the two began to kick each other at high intensity speeds. Just the grazing of their feet gave each other small cuts on their cheeks and arms.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

R'mekia sliced Yoruichi's chest at the same time Yoruichi had kicked her hard in the stomach. The two winced and lunged back, panting tiredly. R'mekia pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing deeply, 'This… could take a while.'

Yoruichi, apparently thinking the same thing, took a deep breath, breathing in and breathing out. Her eyes flashed a dangerous silver, "I'm going to finish this once and for all, Ogawa."

R'mekia smirked, her sword returning back to its original state, her right hand hovering over it, "_So ya_." She pulled her mask that was resting on the side of her head back on her face, chuckling, "It's been fun, Yoruichi, I'll give ya tha'."

She smirked, "_Ho?"_ Yoruichi cracked her knuckles and her neck, moving her arm in a windmill like motion, "_So ka_."

The two disappeared and then reappeared, the two facing opposite directions almost an inch away from each other. An eerie silence filled the air, a cold breeze blowing between the two of them. Their magenta tinted hair flowing in the wind.

Yoruichi winced, blood splattering from her back as R'mekia brought her blade back into its sheath. "I guess… you've gotten faster after all, Ogawa."

R'mekia smiled, but then winced, doubling over as she clutched her stomach tightly. She pulled her hand away and gasped – it was covered with blood. R'mekia felt her eyes get heavy and she fell to her knees, looking down at the ground below. She winced, coughing up blood, suddenly feeling light headed.

Yoruichi turned back to face her, "_Demo_… you'll never be able to truly match my speed."

R'mekia looked back at her, her mask shattering into pieces, her eyes filling up with angry tears, "_Doshite?_ How could I have _not_ beaten ya?" She punched the air, frustrated, "_Kuso_!" She continued to do so until Yoruichi came over to her and grabbed her hand from her, "_Yameru_, Ogawa"

R'mekia looked up, surprised, "_Nan-da_?"

Yoruichi smiled, her golden eyes shining brightly, "You'll get there, Ogawa." She smirked, "We'll just have to wait until our next battle, _ne_? I'm looking forward to it."

R'mekia nodded, "_Ee_-" Her eyes widened as she looked in the direction of Shinji and Grimmjow. She noticed an unusual amount of reiatsu building up in Grimmjow's body. She gasped, '_Masaka_!' She stepped forward, using every last ounce of her strength to step in front of him.

She wasn't the only one to do so. She gasped, looking at the man who had grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's sword, "Ul-qui-orra?"

Ulquiorra said to them, "The mission is over. We're going back."

R'mekia jumped back as yellow light engulfed Grimmjow and another for Ulquiorra. She looked back at Shinji, her eyes blinking. She mouthed to him, 'I'm sorry,' and ascended upwards as her own _Negación _covered her. As she rose up further she looked at Yoruichi and grinned, 'I'll beat her… someday an' claim the title Shunshin fer myself.'

* * *

R'mekia sighed deeply as she slid into a hot bath that Bellatrix had prepared for her. She blinked, sensing that Bellatrix was behaving strangely, "_Nanda_, Bella-han?"

Bellatrix looked away, twirling some of her bright red hair in her fingers, "_Anata_…"

R'mekia's eyebrows went up, "_Nani_?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You… R'mekia-sama… you were so badly injured. You lost so much blood. I thought… I was going to lose you." Her golden orange eyes filled with tears.

R'mekia laughed lightly, "It'll take a lot more than tha' ta kill me, Bella-han. Relax an' dry them tears – they don't suit ya." She then winced, shuddering as she looked at the scar on her stomach. She _had_ lost a lot of blood. Yoruichi's hand had punctured her pretty badly and the medic staff had spent many hours trying to bring her back to full health.

And it wasn't a pretty process.

_(Flashback Sequence)_

_R'mekia cried out in pain as the arrancar began to sew her wound back together. She clenched her teeth, "Don't ya have anythin' ta knock me out wit'?"_

_The arrancar shook her head, no, "_Iie._ We do not." She droned on, emotionlessly, "We arrancar do not feel as much pain as you shinigami do."_

_R'mekia bit her lip, "_So ya_." She let out a long hiss and gripped her hand tight._

_The door flew open. R'mekia squinted her eyes together, managing to gasp out, "Ulquiorra?"_

_Ulquiorra walked over to her, opening her mouth gently and pouring some water in. The cool water felt good – her throat had gotten very dry. He wiped her mouth and sighed, "You're in quite a predicament, aren't you? R'mekia-san."_

_She nodded, chuckling lightly and then wincing, "_E-ee_." She hissed again and grabbed for the closest thing – Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed, a thin trace of a smile coming to his pale lips. His pale hand wrapped around hers and he planted a small kiss to her forehead. He whispered into her ear, "_Gomen_. I'll get Szayel to come up with some anesthetic for you next time you're… injured."_

_R'mekia smiled, "_Oki ni, _Ulquiorra."_

_"Your welcome, R'mekia-san." This time, he aimed for the lips._

_R'mekia gasped, she felt her cheeks flush. She moaned, closing her eyes.__ Pleasurable feelings took over her body and she moaned again, 'Ulquiorra…'_

_The medic arrancar sighed, blinking with distaste. She had finished the stitches and got up, taking her gloves off. She muttered, "Love… such a stupid emotion."_

_(End flashback)_

She was brought out of her trance as the door opened. R'mekia gasped, sinking further into the bath, "Gr-Grimmjow!" She blushed scarlet, praying to god that he couldn't see her naked from where he was, "Wh-wha are _YOU _doin' in here?!"

Grimmjow chuckled, "I wanted ta see how ya were… you almost dyin' in surgery 'n all."

R'mekia snapped, "I did not!" Her face finally returning to its normal color.

Grimmjow's face got serious, "Then why was _Ulquiorra_ of all people worried about you? You know tha' he doesn't normally show emotions."

She bit her lip, looking away, "Tha' wound was deeper than tha medic arrancar thought… an' she had ta sew me up."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Ya have ta been more careful next time, R'mekia." He walked over and cup her chin, "I don't want such a pretty girl like you dyin' on me now." He kissed her neck, licking and sucking at her flesh.

R'mekia gasped out loud, "Grimm-jow?!"

Bellatrix blushed scarlet, bowing low, her forehead almost touching the floor. "_Gomen nasai_, R'mekia-sama!" She rushed out of the room.

R'mekia chuckled, watching Bellatrix scamper off, but it turned into moans as he began kissing up and down her collarbone. R'mekia closed her eyes, "_Ya-yame-ru_, Grimmjow."

He licked even further down, "An' why should I do tha'?" He smirked evilly at her, "An' I thought Halibel had tha' biggest boobs 'round here. Guess I was wrong…"

R'mekia blushed, "Grimmjow!"

MEGA-SLAP.

Grimmjow gripped his cheek, wincing from the throbbing intensity. R'mekia's slap had caused a big red welt on his skin. He sighed, "I deserved tha'."

* * *

R'mekia walked out of the bathroom with a white robe on, barefoot. She was walking to her room when she spotted a girl with orange hair – the girl she remembered seeing when she had gone down with Ulquiorra and Yammy to Karakura town. The girl with the fairies.

Orihime looked at her, blinked, and blushed, "Oh, _sumimasen!_"

R'mekia sighed. Her long magenta-brown hair hung low on her body, dripping wet. She walked past the girl, her arms crossed at her chest, "_Gomen na, gaki_. I have places ta go to."

Orihime called after her, "_Matte_!"

R'mekia stopped, not bothering to turn behind, "_Nanda, gaki_?" (Kid.)

Orihime smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"_Boku wa… R'mekia_ _ya._ R'mekia Vidalgo." R'mekia then began to walk away, "But to you, R'mekia-sama."

Orihime smiled, walking in the other direction, "_Watashi wa Inoue Orihime da. Hajimemashite_."

R'mekia said nothing, continuing to walk off into the distance. A scowl was painted across her face, her teal eyes shining with contempt.

* * *

**You all miss me, huh? Don't worry, Mica hasn't forgotten about you all. And to you people who read and don't review: HI! Please review, I don't bite... much. LULZ.**


	13. 12: In Which Feelings are Realized

**This took so long to write, you don't even know. I'm so sorry for such the big wait. Hopefully it won't happen again, but I can't guarantee that.**

**Am I the only one that LOLed at Shinji's taicho! getup? He looks hilarious, but still maintains his cuteness. Damn, I love you, Shinji. xD HE WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER IN THE MOST UNIMAGINABLE WAY. **

**Also, answering to the issue that most of the Vaizard are former Captains or Lieutenants and why I didn't make R'mekia one was this: I wanted her to have a more personal relationship with Aizen. In actuality, she probably had the strength to have become a Captain, but she wouldn't have that much interaction with Aizen or Gin that way.

* * *

****Black**

Chapter 12: In Which Feelings are Realized

R'mekia bit her lip as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. 'Orihime…' She turned on her stomach, sulking. Ulquiorra had been given orders to be Orihime's caretaker, so R'mekia wouldn't be seeing very much of him. She sighed, "_Kisama_." And with that, she turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

"_Teme_."

* * *

The next day, Bellatrix came into R'mekia's room. Bellatrix sighed at her teacher's rather awkward sleeping habits. One leg was hanging lazily over the side of the bed, the other laying on top of the covers. One arm was drawn over her face, the other scrunched up under her stomach. She frowned, "R'mekia-sama, _daijobu ka_?"

R'mekia groaned and slowly got up. Rolling her eyes, she wanted to punch Bellatrix in the face and told her how she felt. She wanted to tell her that everything wasn't alright. That she probably wouldn't see Ulquiorra for a very long time. And yet she managed to blurt out, "_Iie_, jus' tired."

Bellatrix smiled, the lie falling on deaf ears. She held up a small **black** brush, "I'll brush your hair for you, R'mekia-sama."

R'mekia chuckled, "Ya don't need ta be my slave, Bella-han."

Bellatrix shrugged, "I don't mind."

R'mekia reluctantly let her hair down and sighed as Bellatrix slowly combed through her long, magenta-brown locks. She bit her lip again as her hate for the orange- haired princess resurfaced again. Why did Aizen-taicho need her? Why was she here? She clutched her fist tight and couldn't stop her body from trembling with fury.

Bellatrix pulled back, eyes wide with worry, "Are you sure you're alright, R'mekia-sama?"

R'mekia shook her head, "_Iya_." She got up suddenly, startling Bellatrix who dropped the brush in response. R'mekia tied her hair back up, "I got some business ta attend ta wit' Aizen-taicho."

Bellatrix nodded, "_Hai. Demo…_don't you usually have tea with Halibel-sama?"

R'mekia opened the door, stepping slightly out, "I'll be back before then."

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in."

R'mekia opened the door and bowed her head towards her cool-eyed superior. She clutched her fist tight, "Aizen-taicho, can I ask you somethin'?"

Aizen nodded, "_Hai._" He blinked, "You seem troubled with something R'mekia-chan. What's the matter?"

R'mekia clenched her teeth and spat out, "Why did ya have ta have us slave away jus' ta get a stupid orange-haired _whore_ for ya? _NA_?!"

Aizen's eyes widened slightly, "I don't see why this is troubling you so much, R'mekia-chan. Was it because of your injuries, perhaps?"

R'mekia hesitated; she couldn't just tell Aizen that she was possibly in love with Ulquiorra and was only mad because of Orihime. Was she actually jealous of a mere human? Yes. She was jealous that Orihime would get to spend time with Ulquiorra, whether she liked it or not. Orihime was taking away from the time that he would spend with her. And she didn't like that.

So, R'mekia wet her lips and stared deep into his cold, brown eyes, "_Hai_." She looked at the floor, "Bella-han…" She swallowed, "Was really worried abou' me. She said I almost died." What she had said was true, but it still wasn't the real reason.

Aizen nodded, "_So da_." He paused, "The reason why Orihime is here with us is because of her ability to reject reality."

"Reject?"

Aizen nodded, "Because of this power, she can play with fate that God has created himself and because of this, she is a great asset to us." He looked at her and stated very seriously, "R'mekia-chan, even though I can still use the Hogyoku in its dormant state, the more I use it, the weaker it becomes. That is why I have called for Orihime – to reject this dilemma."

R'mekia's eyes widened – she had not realized the seriousness of the situation. She then nodded, "_So ya_." She bowed, "_Sumimasen-ya_, Aizen-taicho. I'm sorry for disterbin' ya."

Aizen shook his head, "_Iie_, it is alright R'mekia-chan." He motioned to the door, "Until later, R'mekia-chan."

R'mekia reached for the door, but then looked guiltily down, as if regretting her false statement to Aizen, "_E-ee_."

* * *

R'mekia returned just in time. As soon as she opened the door, the tall, silent, blonde woman was walking up to her with a large tray in her hands. R'mekia smiled.

R'mekia and Halibel sat down on two **black** chairs that faced a large window showcasing the beautiful white dunes of Hueco Mundo. Halibel set the two **black** glasses out and poured steamy, sweet-smelling liquid into them.

R'mekia reached for her cup and sipped. She smiled, "It's really good. Who made it?"

"Ulquiorra."

R'mekia's heart painfully throbbed at the mention of his name. She set her glass down, "_So ya…_"

It wasn't long before she drained its contents and Halibel refilled her glass.

R'mekia sighed, "Halibel-han?"

She looked up, her warm gaze puzzled, "Hm?"

R'mekia set her cup to her lap and lowered her gaze so that she could see her melancholy reflection in its contents. "Do Arrancar have… feelings?"

Halibel nodded, "_Ee_, we have feelings. Of pain, of loss, of sorrow… just like average humans do as well as shinigami."

"Wha' abou' love?"

Halibel's eyes widened slightly, but then returned to their natural size. "It… is possible." She hesitantly looked away as she uttered the words, a small blush coming to her dark cheeks. **(AN: I will not use this as a plug for NnoitraHalibel. Aah, too late.)**

R'mekia nodded, "_So ya_." She swallowed, "So… say there's a person, an' she's in love."

Halibel nodded.

"An'… she loves one person a whole lot, yet… she likes anotha person, too."

Halibel arched an eyebrow, "Are you talking about yourself, R'mekia-san?"

R'mekia stiffened and bit her lip, her gaze not once meeting Halibel's, "_E-ee_."

Halibel sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm afraid I cannot give you the advice that you seek."

R'mekia frowned, "I thought ya would say tha'. I shouldn't have bothered askin'."

"However… I can recommend someone that can give you... guidance."

"An' who would tha' be?" R'mekia asked.

"Gin-sama."

* * *

_"Besides the fact that you trust him a lot and that he is your friend, I've overheard some discussions between him and Luppi. Gin-sama seems to have great insight. Your best bet would be to confide in him, and even if he doesn't come up with a solution, at least it'll be off your chest."_

The words echoed through her head as she knocked politely on the door of the surveillance room. She had been told by Halibel that Gin was most commonly found here now that they had received word that the Kurosaki team had entered into Hueco Mundo.

"Ho? R'mekia-chan? Come in!" came a sweet voice, muffled by the door. "We haven't had a good ol' chat in a while, _na_?"

R'mekia opened the door slowly and sat down next to him.

Gin frowned, "_Nanda_, 'mekia-chan? Ya don't look too good."

R'mekia looked at one of the blank screens and bit her lip – she didn't look good. Her face had been completely drained of color and there were dark circles under her eyes from not getting enough sleep. Her eyes had lost their mischievous glimmer and were all but emotionless pools of teal.

R'mekia pushed her appearance aside and remembered her main purpose for seeing her old friend. She uneasily cleared her throat, "Gin-han, I have a favor to ask ya."

He grinned his usually fox-like smile, "Ask away, 'mekia-chan. I'm always here for ya."

R'mekia gave him a serious look and for the first time in her life, dropped her kansai-ben accent. "Have you ever fallen in love, Gin?"

His eyebrows went up, both surprised at her seriousness and at her question. He quickly recovered and answered in his cheerful tone, "An' why d'ya ask tha', R'mekia-chan?"

She swallowed, "Because… I think I am."

Gin opened his light teal eyes at her and blinked slowly, "_Honna?_ Ya don't strike me as tha romantic type, but I've been wrong before."

"I am, Gin-han. Worse yet, I like not one, but two people."

Gin chuckled lightly, "Well ya got yerself in quite a predicament, lil' 'mekia-chan! How did ya manage ta do that?"

R'mekia shrugged, "It's not really wha' I did, but wha' _they_ did."

Gin leaned in closer, his smile had been replaced by a more solemn expression.

"One of 'em is… really affectionate an' it's obvious tha' he likes me. However, I'm not sure if I started a relationship… tha' it would go really far. An' tha other one… it's obvious tha' we could get inta a serious relationship… but he doesn't really show affection towards me."

Gin smiled, "Sounds like yer talkin' 'bout Grimmjow an' Ulquiorra, _na_, R'mekia-chan?"

R'mekia's eyes widened, "How did ya…?"

Gin chuckled, the sneer on his face made R'mekia scowl, "I've been 'round 'em long enough ta kinda infer wha' they would do if they liked someone." He then laid back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling, "Why don't ya pick tha one ya like tha best?"

"That's tha thing… I don't know who I like the best, Gin. They're both so… different tha' I can't compare 'em to each other. An' yet they both bring out different qualities in me. Grimmjow… brings out more of my romantic side an' Ulquiorra… brings out more of a caring, sympathetic, an' patient side." R'mekia bit her lip and looked at Gin, sadness building in her eyes, "Wha' do I do, Gin? I don't know what ta do anymore!"

Gin frowned, sensing her feelings of tension on the topic, "Ya know I always hated sad stories."

R'mekia blinked.

"An' yer story is turnin' out ta be one of 'em," he turned his eyes to her and gave her a sad smile. "I don't wan' yer story ta turn out like tha', 'mekia-chan. But… I don't know wha' ta say."

R'mekia's gaze turned to the floor, "How can ya choose between two people tha' are so different from each otha… it's insane?"

Gin gave a deep sigh, "I don't know, R'mekia-chan. But yer obviously gonna have ta decide sometime."

R'mekia dropped her gaze, "I know that." She internally bit her lip, 'An' yer not the only one to tell me.'

Gin turned to her and coldly remarked, "Then why haven't ya done it yet?"

R'mekia gave a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Gin." She looked down again and wrung her hands, "Maybe because… I'm a coward an' I'm afraid tha' when I chose… I'll choose the wrong one an'… I'll hurt tha other one wit' my choice." She shook her head, "This is why we're taught not ta fall in love! It jus' gets in the way!" She pounded her thigh, bitter tears streaming down her cheek, "LOVE IS SO STUPID!"

Gin mentioned softly, "I beg to differ, 'mekia-chan."

R'mekia gazed up at Gin, the tears in her eyes stopping for an instant, "_Nani_?"

Gin opened his eyes and stared at nothing in particular, his eyes giving a glassy far-away look. "Love is… beautiful when yer wit' tha righ' person. It's sumthin' tha' ya can neva' recreate, it's jus'… love. It's tha best thing a person can experience in his life."

R'mekia shook her head, "But there's pain an' trouble along tha way."

"But it's worth it, 'mekia-chan," Gin chuckled. "Have ya _really_ eva fallin' in love before, R'mekia-chan?"

R'mekia blinked, shocked at his question. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, "It was a very long time ago…"

Gin smiled, "An' wha' happened?"

"We broke up."

Gin frowned at R'mekia's blunt stating the obvious, "Tha relationship, 'mekia-chan. Wha' happened 'tween tha two of ya?

R'mekia blinked. It had been a long time since she had thought about the person she had loved. The obvious reason was that it had been a long time ago, but the other reason was because of the person she had fallen in love with… Shinji. It had been fool's love, really. The two of them were young and didn't really know what they were doing. Eventually, when they realized that they could never really be compatible with each other, they broke up, yet still remained good friends. However, it could get rather awkward between the two of them because, in a sense, their chemistry was still there.

R'mekia swallowed, "It was good… in tha beginning. We really believed tha' we were soul mates." She laughed, shaking her head, "I was so stupid back then."

"Go on," Gin gently urged her.

"Then we started gettin' kinda serious an' all tha', but then…" R'mekia paused, "It was like I had woken up from a dream an' finally noticed tha' we shouldn't be togetha. An'… he kinda did, too. So… it ended like tha'."

Gin nodded, "Are ya still friends?"

R'mekia hesitated, "Not exactly. I _did_ practically betray him an' tha rest of tha Vaizard-tachi, ya know."

Gin laughed, "_So ya_, I fergot 'bout tha'." He cleared his throat, "Anywho… any otha relationships?"

"Not really."

Gin laughed again, "Ya can't really judge love when ya haven't even skimmed tha surface, 'mekia-chan!"

R'mekia smirked, "So yer sayin' tha' _you_ have had more relationships than me?"

Gin grinned, "Oh, I don't know 'bout tha', but at least mine lasted a bit longer…" He then hastily added, "But tha last one didn't end too pretty."

R'mekia sighed, "Ya ended up betrayin' her, too, _na_?"

Gin nodded, "Pretty much. But back ta wha' I was sayin'… ya can't really judge love when ya haven't even experienced it enough ta understand it."

R'mekia shrugged, "I guess. But how do I actually choose? I know I'm supposed to, but…"

Gin frowned, his manner changing as he solemnly said, "I can't choose for ya, now, though. Yer gonna have ta do that yerself."

R'mekia clenched her teeth, "THA' DOESN'T HELP ME, GIN!" She winced at Gin's slightly confused, hurt expression and apologized as she looked to the floor, "_Gomen na_, Gin-han, I'm turnin' inta a wreck." She put her hands to the sides of her face, "I feel like a fool."

Gin got up and instead of giving her any words of advice like R'mekia had predicted him to, he reached over to her and hugged her.

R'mekia's eyes opened wide, but then closed as she wrapped her arms around him. Tears welled up in her eyes, "_Arigato-ya_, Gin-han." And then, tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed into Gin's chest. Not even a warrior as great as her could stop the relentless, sorrowful cries of pain issuing from her soul.

* * *

R'mekia walked down the hallway and sighed deeply. Hilariously, she actually felt a whole lot better after she had cried a river in Gin's embrace. He had whispered to her the whole time sweet things like, "Everythin's gunna be alright, 'mekia-chan" and "Shh, shh, shh, 'mekia-chan. It'salrigh'."

R'mekia was so fazed out of it that she didn't even notice Grimmjow heading her way and banged straight into him.

"_Itai!_" R'mekia muttered, rubbing her head. "_Gomen ya,_ Grimmjow. I haven't really been myself lately."

He chuckled at her, "Heh, I can see tha'."

Grimmjow then gazed blankly at her, "Ya… doin' anythin' else today?"

R'mekia blinked, "Uhh… _iie_."

He then mentioned with his neck, "C'mon."

R'mekia followed Grimmjow until they came up to a white door. Grimmjow opened it and revealed a shining white room. It was spotless. The floor was polished so that you could see your reflection in it, the bed hadn't a stain on it, and the large windows were streak-free.

Grimmjow smirked, "My room." He turned to her, "Ya like?"

R'mekia nodded, "_Ee_. It's nice." She flopped down on the bed while Grimmjow sat in a chair, leaning back with his legs open.

"Ya heard that Ichigo's group'll be here soon, _na_?"

R'mekia nodded, "_Ee,_ I did."

Grimmjow snarled, "I'll get him fo' wha' he did."

R'mekia winced as she suddenly noticed the large scar on Grimmjow's chest. She swallowed, "_He_ did tha' to ya?"

Grimmjow nodded.

R'mekia found it hard to believe that the young Vaizard with no control over his hollow had suddenly obtained such great powers. She clutched her fist, was she actually doubting that Grimmjow could win?

'Of course not. D_emo…_ he's come so far already,' she shuddered.

Grimmjow looked up, "Ya cold?"

R'mekia shook her head.

Grimmjow got up anyway and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her and setting his head on her shoulder sweetly. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear huskily, "Stay with me tonigh'."

R'mekia looked back at him, "_N-nanda_?" She had heard his demand, but was still a little taken back at it.

Grimmjow repeated hotly, "Stay with me."

R'mekia gazed up into his deep blue eyes and felt her heart flutter – how could she resist?

She grinned, "Sure."

* * *

**Insert lemon here, LULZ. JKJKJK. I'll leave it to you to imagine how R'mekia spends her night.**

**Also, have any of you heard the new Szayel Beat Collection? OMFG HE SOUNDS AMAZING!! I've been listening to "PINK" like… non-stop recently, no joke. I mean, DAYUMMMM. **


End file.
